Spiritshipping Chronicles
by Cyber Horse
Summary: AU Jaden estudia en el instituto Slifer y no recuerda nada de su pasado, pero con la llegada de cierto estudiante Obelisk pequeños fragmentos de su vida perdida regresaran con recuerdos tortuosos. Spiritshipping Darkshipping y algo de Rivalshipping
1. Meeting Chronicle

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**O≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

**Capitulo 1: ****Мёєłiпg ÇђЯΘлiсlε**

+ Oi Chazz ¿en verdad te tienes que ir? – Pregunta el castaño acostado en la cama boca abajo y su cabeza recargada en una mano - ¿no puedes quedarte esta noche?

+ No, mañana tengo clases y me toca con Crowler a la primera hora – dice el pelinegro sentado sobre la cama poniéndose sus tennis – sabes que se pone furioso si llegas un segundo tarde a su clase.

+ Vaya, y pensar que e tocara con él el próximo semestre

Suelta un suspiro, se incorpora un poco y se acerca a Chazz abrazándolo por la espalda, pero este no le presta atención y sigue con lo suyo. Jaden no se molesta por eso y lo abraza con más fuerza. El pelinegro termina de ponerse sus tennis y dirige sus manos hacia las del castaño, esto hace que Jaden sonriera, pero su felicidad se fue al darse cuenta que solo las había acercada para separar sus manos de el y para luego ponerse de pie.

+ Ya es tarde, será mejor que te duermas – se gira hacia su pareja – ya tienes dos advertencias, si llegas tarde o te descubren dormido en clase ¡Otra vez! te suspenderán

Jaden ve que Chazz tenía la mirada seria, no se le hacia raro que le mirara de esa forma, ya estaba mas que acostumbrado, además miraba a todos de esa forma. Con él lo hacia mucho, a pesar de ser novios desde hace seis meses… pocas veces le había visto sonreír, solo dos veces para ser exactos. En verdad que era difícil sacarle una sonrisa al sujeto.

+ Si, eso ya lo se – dice de forma cansada, odiaba darle vueltas al asunto ¿Por qué siempre salía a relucir el tema? – no volver a pasar… porque se que siempre estarás ahí para cubrirme la espalda – le dice bromeando pero tal parecía que el pelinegro no estaba para bromas ya que su mirada cambio a una muy distinta que asusto a Jaden.

+ ¿Para ti todo es un juego, no? – Desvía la mirada al tiempo que cierra los ojos- debes aprender a ser responsable y a pensar en tu futuro, ¡Ya no estas en el kínder Jaden!

+ Chazz… yo… - no sabia que decir, ya muchos profesores le habían dicho eso anteriormente, pero nunca les había dado importancia sus opiniones, pero ahora que sabia que era lo que pensaba Chazz… ESO lo cambiaba todo – lo siento, tienes razón…he sido muy irresponsable – agacha la cabeza ocultando sus ojos tras unos mechones que cayeron en su rostro – prometo enfocarme en mis estudios

Chazz mira de reojo a Jaden, pero no dice palabra alguna, le da la espalda dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir de la habitación, pone su mano sobre la perilla pero no la gira. Antes de eso mira de nuevo a Jaden, regresa su mirada hacia la puerta… _"Es momento de decirle"_.

+ Recibí una llamada de mis hermanos hace unos días desde los Estados Unidos – comienza a decir llamando la atención del castaño quien levanta su mirada para ver a Chazz – no dieron lujo de detalles, pero quieren que vaya lo antes posible, dijeron que la reputación de la familia esta a punto de irse al caño, naturalmente les dije que me importaba un bledo la familia… pero insistieron que era importante y como era de imaginarse… - voltea a ver a Jaden – terminaron amenazándome

+ ¿Te amenazaron? – pregunta sorprendido, sus hermanos si que llegan a lo extremos para conseguir lo que quieren… Sip, se nota a leguas que Chazz es un Princeton - ¿Y con que lo hicieron? – se levanta de la cama cubriéndose con una sabana y se para tras Chazz

+ No te lo puedo decir – no dice nada más y gira la cabeza

Jaden tuvo claro que él no diría nada más del asunto, pero el no tenia pensado dejar eso ahí, aun quería saber unas cosas. Solo esperaba que Chazz quisiera responderlas.

+ Dijiste… que tus hermanos te hablaron hace unos días, ¿verdad? – hace una pequeña pausa, el pelinegro se gira para quedar frente a frente con Jaden, después este continua - ¿Cuándo… pensabas decirme que te irías a Estados Unidos?

+ No lo iba a hacer – se cruza de brazos

+ ¡¿QUE?! ¿Y por que no? – pregunta molesto y herido a la vez… ¿acaso planeaba irse sin decirle palabra alguna del asunto? Espera una respuesta pero o llego, supuso que simplemente no quería que hiciera un show por el asunto - ¿Cuándo te iras?

+ Lo mas probable… mañana en la tarde

+ _"Mañana… es muy pronto ¿Por qué Chazz no me dijo que se iría? ¿Por qué espero hasta un día antes de irse?"_ – Pensó Jaden – Ya veo… así que… mañana eh…

Hubo un silencio algo incomodo entre los dos, ambos estaban dentro de sus pensamientos sin saber que mas decirse. Jaden pensaba en todo lo que Chazz le acababa de decir acerca de irse a Estados Unidos y en el caso del pelinegro… le preocupaba pensar que Jaden pudo haberse enojado con el por haberle ocultado acerca de su viaje de un mes… ¡diablos! No le había dicho que seria por todo un mes ¿Como reaccionaria si le dijera eso ahora? Bueno, tendría que arriesgarse.

+ Y… no regresare hasta dentro de un mes

+ ¿Por todo un mes? ¿Tanto tiempo? - genial, primero le dice acerca de la llamada de sus hermanos, luego que se iría mañana a Estados Unidos ¿Y ahora le sale con que no regresara hasta dentro de un mes? – con mas razón pregunto ¿Por qué no pensabas decirme eso?

+ Lo exámenes finales se acercan - le cambia rápidamente de tema y le mira nuevamente con esa mirada seria, esa mirada… que Jaden comenzaba a detestar

+ Si, pero eso que tiene que ver con…

Pero no logra seguir hablando ya que siente como el chico frente a él toma con fuerza su muñeca jalándolo hacia su cuerpo, pensaba protestar pero los labios de Chazz le impiden que palabra alguna saliera de su boca. El mayor rodea la cintura del castaño con sus brazos pegándolo más hacia él y así hacer que el beso e profundizara. Estuvieron así hasta el punto de sentir que el aire les faltaba, fue entonces que el pelinegro se separa un poco de los labios de Jaden, quien al ya no sentir sus labios abre sus ojos topándose con unos negros.

+ Te propongo algo ¿recuerdas a ese horrible perro peludo que te gusto cuando fuimos a la plaza?

+No era horrible – le dice inflando sus cachetes en forma de enojo – era tierno y se veía muy esponjoso

+ Lo que sea – dice sin darle importancia – si logras tener buenas calificaciones y pasar con ocho o mas, te lo comprare

+ ¿Es verdad?

Sus ojos ahora tenían un brillo de felicidad, lo que causo tranquilidad en Chazz, le alegraba ver a su Jaden nuevamente feliz, sabia que la noticia que le acababa de dar lo impacto, pero no se lo había dicho porque sabia que iba a entristecer, lo había descuidado por estar concentrado en otras cosas, pero después de arreglar lo que sea que tenga que arreglar con sus hermanos todo cambiaria, él y Jaden podrán ser nuevamente felices. Ve a Jaden que aun sonreía por la idea de tener ese perro que tanto le había gustado pero que no había podido comprar, sonríe sabiendo que Jaden no lo veía, lo abraza para luego comenzar a besar su cuello al tiempo que le bajaba la sabana que era lo único que tenía cubriendo su desnudez. Lame una parte de su cuello para luego morderle logrando sacarle un gemido al castaño.

Dirige sus labios de nuevo hacia los de Jaden e introduce su lengua para hacer el beso mas apasionado, si no vería a Jaden hasta dentro de un mes… tendría que aprovechar esa ultima noche que podría estar con el. Comienza a empujar a Jaden hacia atrás y este retrocedía inconscientemente dejándose llevar por el beso que su novio le proporcionaba con pasión. Entonces siente como sus pies chocan contra la cama y como Chazz lo tiraba a ella con él encima, separan entonces sus labios y el castaño se sonroja ya que al abrir sus ojos ve a su novio con una sonrisa que le daba a entender que esa noche no lo dejaría dormir.

+ ¿En verdad quieres hacerlo otra vez? – ve que se separa un poco de su cuerpo y comienza a quitarle lentamente la sabana – espera… ¿Qué paso con todo ese sermón que me dijiste acerca de la responsabilidad y todo lo demás?

Chazz no parecía estarle prestando atención en lo mas mínimo, estaba mas concentrado mordiendo su piel que en lo que estaba diciendo, Jaden ya comenzaba a dudar si era buena idea seguir hablando o si debería dejarse llevar por los placeres que su pareja le estaba dando, aunque… no perdía nada con seguir intentando entenderlo.

+ En verdad ¿Qué paso con eso de Crowler? ¿Acaso no dijiste que se molestaría si llegabas tarde?

+ Al diablo con Crowler, no perderé la última noche que podre hacerlo contigo

+ ¿Acaso es eso un cumplido?

Pudo haber seguido hablando toda la noche pero él tenía razón, no era buena idea desperdiciar esa noche en una conversación estúpida, no podrían verse en un mes y solo podrían hablar por teléfono… si, hablarían por teléfono, así que para que desperdiciar ese momento en una conversación que podrían hacer por teléfono… y en un momento donde el gran Chazz quisiera tenerla.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A la mañana siguiente**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

+ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ AHHHHHHHHHH ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Llegare tarde a la escuela

Jaden se levanta con prisa de la cama y comienza a vestirse, se ponía los tennis cuando se dio cuenta de que Chazz no se encontraba en la habitación. Mira hacia todos lados pero no había ni rastro de el, sale de la habitación para buscarlo en la cocina o en la sala pero nada ¿Se habría ido sin el? Y si lo hizo… ¿Por qué no lo despertó?

+ Ese tonto, después de no dejarme dormir se atreve a dejarme aquí – toma un pan tostado que se encontraba en un plato sobre la mesa para luego tomar su mochila que estaba sobre una silla en el comedor y sale con prisa de su departamento cerrando la puerta con llave antes de irse.

El chico corría por los pasillos aunque sabia que estaba prohibido pero eso era una emergencia así que se permitía hacerlo. Baja con prisa lo escalones de dos en dos, sale del edificio, salta los escalones de la entrada y corre tratando de no llegar tarde a la primera clase. No podía permitirse otra falta… no después de la promesa con Chazz.

Corre con todo lo que le daban sus y con el pan en la boca, casi chocaba con varias personas en el camino y tuvo suerte de que no lo hubieran atropellado cuando cruzo la calle tres veces con luz roja para los peatones.

+Diablos, si que llegare tarde – mira su reloj de muñeca que marcaban las 7.50 a.m. – no lograre llegar en 10 minutos… Arrrg... y justo cuando le prometí a Chazz esforzarme en las clases

Y así continúa hasta dar vuelta en una esquina y estaba tan concentrado hablando consigo mismo que no se había dado cuenta de la persona que estaba en su camino que termino chocando con él y cayendo al piso de espaldas. Las mochilas de ambos también cayeron abriéndose haciendo que los libros se esparcieran por el piso quedando mezclados.

+ ¡Auch! Eso si que me dolió – se comienza a sobar la cabeza ya que si e había golpeado duro

+ Lo siento, fue mi culpa – escucha la voz de alguien, no se le hacia conocida, aunque… si se le hacia familiar - ¿estas bien? – le ofrece una mano

+ No te preocupes fue mi culpa, venia distraído – acepta la mano que le ofrecía y siente como lo jala hacia arriba ayudándolo ponerse de pie, entonces vio a la persona con la que había chocado, tenia el cabello corto y era de un verde azulado, tenia la piel blanca y llevaba puesto un chaleco azul con unos pantalones negros… un segundo ¡¿Chaleco azul?! - ¿Eres de la escuela Obelisk? – dijo sorprendido

El solo le miro extrañado y ve de pies a cabeza a Jaden para después sonreír.

+ ¿Y veo que eres un Slifer, cierto?

+ Si, soy Jaden Yuki

+ Y yo Jesse Anderson, mucho gusto

Desde que Jesse le ayudo a ponerse de pie, sus manos no se habían separado y ninguno pareció percatarse de ello, sus ojos se perdieron en los del otro y se olvidaron de lo demás… como si solo existieran ellos.

+ _"Jesse… siento que lo conozco"_

Entonces Jaden vuelve en si y nota que Jesse tenía un reloj en la muñeca, recuerda que tenia prisa y como no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado y no recordando que tenia u propio reloj, jala la mano del Obelisk hacia él para ver la hora… y comprueba algo horrible.

+ ¡Ya es muy tarde! No lo voy a lograr

Se agacha para recoger sus cosas, toma todos los libros que se le hacían conocidos y los mete en su mochila, la cierra, se la cuelga en el hombro mientras se pone de pie

+ Lo siento me tengo que ir fue un gusto conocerte Jesse

Comienza de nuevo con su carrera pero una voz lo detiene.

+ Espera – Jaden se detiene y voltea a verlo – ¿no quieres que te lleve? – señala hacia una moto Harley Davidson azul que estaba estacionado cerca de el

+ Wooow- dice viendo la hermosa moto y luego de procesar sus palabras le mira sonriente - ¿en verdad podrías llevarme?

Pregunta emocionado y se emociona mas al ver su nuevo amigo asentir. El peliazul recoge sus cosas al tiempo que Jaden se acerca de nuevo hacia el y cuando ya estaba a su lado, Jesse acomoda la moto y se sienta encendiéndola. Hace sonar el motor una y otra vez para que se calentara rápido y no retrasara su carrera. Jaden se acomoda bien la mochila, se sienta tras Jesse y pone sus manos en sus hombros, al instante este le mira por sobre su hombro.

+ ¿Cuánto falta?

Jaden mira su reloj y traga saliva.

+ 4 minutos 30 segundos

+ Bien – vuelve a hacer que el motor suene, de un costado de la moto toma un casco y se lo ofrece a Jaden – toma, solo tengo uno, no suelo traer compañía cuando estoy en la moto.

Jaden lo toma aun dudando pero se lo pone rápido ya que tenía prisa. Ya al tenerlo puesto pone sus manos de nuevo sobre los hombros de Jesse.

+ Pon tus manos en mi cintura

+ ¡¿QUE?!

Pero en el momento en el que grito, Jesse quita el freno y acelera a todo lo que da. Jaden sintió que se caería así que rápidamente y por reflejo rodea con sus brazos la cintura de Jesse y pega su cabeza en su espalda cerrando fuertemente sus ojos. El Obelisk siente la presión con la que lo estaba abrazando, sonríe y acelera u n poco mas. Por suerte para ambos no se habían topado con ningún semáforo en rojo y cuando lograron divisar la escuela Slifer, Jesse entonces sonríe para si mismo y mira de reojo al castaño quien seguía abrazado a su espalda.

+ Mira Jaden, justo a tiempo

Jaden entre abre un ojo para saber de que hablaba Jesse, ya no se acordaba del porque estaba en esa moto con un estudiante de Obelisk, nunca se había subido a una… bueno, una vez con su amigo Atticus en la moto de Zane, pero Atticus olvido decirle un pequeño detalle… era la primera vez que usaba una y otro detalle aun mas pequeño que el primero… la maldita moto no tenia frenos… fue eso o fue que Atticus no supo ponerlo, ahora supo el porque Zane no les había dejado usarla. Como sea, el punto es… que rogaba por el que esa moto si tuviera ¿Pero en que estaba pensando? Era más que obvio que Jesse no lo subiría a una moto sin frenos ¿Pero quien podría asegurárselo? Apenas lo conocía, tal vez era un loco a quien le gustaba usar motos sin frenos y estrellarse con botes de basura o edificios.

Se estaba comenzando a marear con todas las locuras que pasaban por su mente pero es abruptamente sacado de ellas por la voz de Jesse diciéndole nuevamente que ya habían llegado. Mira hacia enfrente y siente como Jesse frena frente a las puertas de la escuela, y en el momento en el que la moto se detuvo por completo fue en el que Jaden aprovecho para saltar de la moto llegando al primer escalón y comenzando a correr y mientras lo hace mira a Jesse por sobre su hombro y alzando la mano.

+ Gracias Jes, te debo una

Dicho eso desaparece por la puerta, pero cree haber escuchado la voz de Jesse diciendo _"Nos vemos"_. Si, el también esperaba eso. Corre por los pasillos de la escuela como muchas veces antes lo había echo, quería ver su reloj pero decidió dejarlo a la suerte, logra ver la puerta de su salón estaba cerrada, eso no era bueno, y al estar frente a ella la abre con fuerza azotando con la pared y en el momento en el que pone un pie dentro del salón alza las manos diciendo…

+ YA LLEGE ¡NO ME REPRUEBE!

Lo grita teniendo los ojos fuertemente cerrados para no ver la cara de su maestro pero no escucha respuesta así que con miedo entre abre un ojo y… ¡SORPRESA! El salón se encontraba con pocos alumnos dentro quienes tenían unos trapeadores o cosas de limpieza en las manos… ¿Acaso eran los que se encargaban del aseo ese día?

+ ¿Aniki…?

Jaden voltea hacia un lado encontrándose con el pequeño chico peliazul quien lo mira con un rostro que mostraba confusión.

+ Syrus ¿Qué sucede, donde esta el maestro?

+ ¿No te enteraste? Hay reunión de maestros, perderemos la primera clase

Jaden tarda un poco en procesar lo que Syrus le acababa de decir, ¿eso quiere decir que casi se mataba al subirse en una moto por nada? Ahora que lo pensaba… no había puesto mucha resistencia.

+ Ne, Aniki… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

+ Claro, escúpelo

La voz de Syrus sonaba un tanto curiosa lo que llamo un poco la atención del castaño.

+ ¿Por qué tienes puesto un casco? – señala el objeto que tenia puesto

+ ¿Casco? – dice sin comprender sus palabras pero al momento de llevar sus manos a su cabeza siente el casco y se lo quita. Recuerda entonces que no se lo había quitado al momento de bajarse de la moto por la prisa que tenia - … Jesse

Corre con prisa hacia la ventana del salón que daba hacia la entrada de la escuela y ve con desilusión que Jesse ya no se encontraba ahí. Entonces recuerda lo que le dijo cuando había entrado a la escuela, dijo _¨Nos vemos luego¨_ ¿Acaso lo había visto correr con el casco aun puesto? Pues claro ¿Quién no se daría cuenta?... aparte de él mismo claro esta.

+ ¡AHHHH! Debí parecer un demente - se dijo así mismo al tiempo que se revolvía el pelo con sus manos dejando antes el casco sobre un mesa bancó.

+ Vamos Jay, nadie piensa eso

+ Excepto toda la escuela – dice bajando las manos y poniéndolas sobre la mesa bancó.

+ Aniki… - estaba a punto de poner una mano sobre el hombro del castaño cuando uno de sus compañeros le llamo para que ayudara a llevar unos libros - regreso enseguida – le avisa para que no se moviera de ahí y se da la vuelta para salir del salón.

+ No te preocupes Say, estaré en la azotea

Syrus se gira para voltear a verlo para al momento en que lo hace la pasa por un lado y sale sin prisa del salón. Syrus le sigue pero al pasar por la puerta no lo ve por ningún lado, piensa en ir a buscarlo pero decide que lo mejor seria dejarlo solo, puede que sea lo que necesite en ese momento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El clima era perfecto ese día, no estaba nublado, el viento era fresco y el sol iluminaba toda la ciudad mostrando un gran panorama. El castaño encuentra ese momento muy tranquilo y cree buena idea recostarse en el piso para descansar y tal vez dormir un momento, necesitaba despejar su mente y también prepararse para cuando tuviera que ir a despedir a Chazz al aeropuerto.

Lentamente fue cerrando los ojos y se deja llevar por el sueño y cansancio que sentía en ese momento.

El cuarto era oscuro, no se lograba ver mucho y la poca luz que llegaba era por los truenos que aparecían en el suelo nublado, su luz se colaba por entre los barrotes de la ventana iluminando al pequeño niño que se encontraba de pie y a los cuerpos que se encontraban frente a él. El piso estaba bañado en sangre, las paredes tenían gotas rojizas resbalando lentamente dejando un rastro igual de rojizo marcado. En las manos temblorosas del pequeño descansaba un cuchillo manchado en sangre siendo el culpable de la masacre ahí ocurrida.

Pasos se comenzaron a escuchar dirigiéndose hacia esa habitación, la puerta se abre de repente dejando ver a otro pequeño un poco más grande que el otro, mira con terror la escena pero se recupera rápido y se dirige hacia el pequeño castaño poniéndose frente a el y tomándole de los hombros.

+ Judai – le llama por su nombre pero no recibe respuesta o reacción alguna – Judai, responde por favor ¡JUDAI! – Le llama con más insistencia y esta vez el chico voltea a verlo pero sus ojos se encontraban perdidos, como si no tuvieran vida - ¿Qué sucedió? – se pregunta así mismo y luego mira hacia atrás, donde los cuerpos sin vida se encontraban.

+ Yu… kun…

Escucha decir a su amigo y regresa la vista a él pero un dolor en el pecho y algo filoso y frio lo paralizan. Sus ojos se abren de par en par no creyendo lo que acababa de pasar ni tampoco entendiéndolo.

+ Judai…

Se separa del chico posicionando sus manos sobre la herida echa deteniendo la hemorragia, sus piernas le temblaban y no pudiendo mas con su propio peso se arrodilla y presiona con mas fuerza su herida, el dolor era insoportable. El castaño se arrodilla frente al chico mayor y lleva el cuchillo hacia su barbilla con el propósito de hacer que volteara a verlo y lo hace, topándose con unos ojos dorados lo que causa que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda, el castaño parece notar eso ya que sonríe.

+ Felicidades… me has despertado

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que el castaño acabo con la vida de otra persona, lo único que se logra escuchar fue el grito desgarrador que había resonado por todo el lugar.

+ ¡AHHHHH!

Jaden abre los ojos y se levanta respirando agitado, estaba sudando y su vista estaba un poco nublada. Esas imágenes se le habían echo tan reales, casi como… recuerdos. Era cierto que no recordaba nada de su niñez, lo primero que recordaba o mejor dicho el recuerdo mas antiguo que tenia era de cuando estaba en un orfanato, recordaba monjas, así que supone era un orfanato. Eso era lo mas antiguo, no recordaba haber estado en una… prisión, o al menos eso parecía el lugar del sueño.

+ Judai… - se repite así mismo el nombre que había escuchado en su sueño - ese niño… se parecía mucho a mi, pero no pude ser yo, ya que eso significaría que yo…

Recuerda las escenas del sueño, recuerda la sangre, los cadáveres… él matando a alguien, a un niño igual que él. Se toma la cabeza al sentir como toda esa pesadilla regresaba a él, ya antes había tenido sueños semejantes pero nunca tan gráficos ni con nombres, en verdad ¿serian esos sus recuerdos perdidos?

+ ¿Por qué regresaron los sueños?... No lo entiendo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

+ ¡Aniki!

Le llama el peliazul al verlo entrar por la puerta y va hacia el.

+ ¿Qué sucede, Say?

+ Quería saber… - duda por un momento pero decide preguntar - ¿Qué quisiste decir con que… uhm… con que la escuela piensa que estas loco?

+ Bueno…

Pensaba contarle pero ve al maestro entrar al salón

+ Vamos chicos, se acabo el descanso – pone sus libros sobre el escritorio – vuelvan todos a sus asientos

+ Te digo en otro momento

Todos se van a sus respectivos asientos, Jaden se va a sentar a un lado de la ventana en donde había dejado el casco, lo toma y lo pone en el suelo a un lado de su mochila. Syrus se encontraba sentado a un lado del castaño.

+ Muy bien, quiero que ahora todos saquen sus libros de Matemáticas en la página 96 – ve a todos sacar sus libros pero al fijarse en Jaden ve que este miraba por la ventana, lo que le molesto bastante – Jaden ¿quisieras comenzar a leer? – No recibe respuesta – Jaden… - sigue sin recibir una respuesta

+ Psss… Jaden – el peliazul sigue llamando a su amigo y estaba pensando en lanzarle su libro cuando ve que este voltea a verle - … el profe

Jaden, no entendiendo lo que Syrus quiso decir, mira hacia enfrente y ve al profe junto con todo el salón mirándolo.

+ Joven Yuki ¿quisiera leer POR FAVOR el texto? - le vuelve a pedir a Jaden quien asiente no entendiendo muy bien el porque de su tono de voz, se pone de pie con el libro en las manos e iba a comenzar a leer cuando Syrus se pone de pie y le da la vuelta al libro que tenia Jaden.

+ Lo tenías al revés – le dice sonriendo nerviosamente y se sienta

+ Gracias Say – se aclara la garganta y comienza – "Analógicamente, los números complejos se representan como puntos de un plano, que recibe lo nombres de diagrama de Argand o plano de Gauss o solo plano complejo. Un numero complejo z = a + b, que se denota por…"

+ ¡JOVEN YUKI!

Se detiene en la lectura molesto por la actitud que estaba teniendo el profesor hacia el, primero se molestaba porque no leía y ahora porque leía… _"¿Cuál es su problema?" _Mira a su maestro con una vena en la frente y ve que el también estaba molesto… _"¿Ahora que fue lo que hice?"_

+ Jaden ¿Te das cuenta que tienes un libro de Universidad?

+ ¿Que? – Le da vuelta al libro y ve que efectivamente, tenia un libro de Matemáticas avanzada - ¿Formulas y Tablas de Matemática Aplicada?

+ ¿Por qué tienes un libro de Universidad? – pregunta un chico a espaldas de Jaden

+ No tengo ni la mas remota idea – sigue viendo el libro cuando entonces se acuerda de lo que sucedió en la mañana – "Nuestros libros se mezclaron, lo que significa que…" – toma su mochila y la abre sacando todos sus libros, unos los reconoció como suyos pero los otros no lo eran - ¡Ay no, tienes que estar bromeando!

+ Jaden ¿podrías dejar de jugar y concentrarte en la clase? Saca tu libro correcto y concéntrate ¿quieres?

+ Profesor, Jaden no tiene su libro – le delata una de sus compañeras

+ Muchas gracias, Susy – dice Jaden entre dientes

+ Me llamo Lucy

+ Patata, Patato

+ ¡BASTA! – grita exasperado – Lucy, cállate y siéntate; Jaden, sal del salón, hablaremos mas tarde

+ Pero…

+ ¡AFUERA!

Resignado suelta un suspiro y camina en dirección a la puerta y cuando estaba por abrirla esta se abre llamando la atención de todos. Del otro lado se encontraba una mujer de edad avanzada con una bolsa de plástico en la mano, mira sonriente al castaño y este le regresa la sonrisa nerviosamente.

+ ¿Qué sucede, Sophie? – pregunta el maestro a la dulce anciana

+Lo siento profesor pero ¿se encuentra el joven Jaden Yuki?

+ Soy yo – responde rápidamente el castaño y luego la anciana le tiende la bolsa - ¿uh?

+Un amable jovencito dejo esto conmigo y me pidió entregártelo

Al escuchar esto Jaden abre la bolsa y se sorprende al ver que dentro se encontraban sus libros.

+ Me retiro, por favor continúen con la clase

Sale cerrando la puerta tras de si y Jaden le seguía pero al recordar que ya tenia los libros no le veía el caso. Se gira al profesor con una mirada suplicante.

+ Profesor…

+ Oh, de acuerdo – se siente abriendo nuevamente su libro – te puede ir a sentar – Jaden iba en camino a su mesa bancó cuando escucha nuevamente a su profesor – con la condición de que prestes atención a mi clase, te hare preguntas

+ Si

El resto del día pasa sin muchos contratiempos y Syrus no volvió, en ningún momento, a preguntarle sobre el tema de la escuela lo que fue un alivio para Jaden ya que no quería volver a recordar ese "episodio" de su vida.

Las clases habían finalmente terminado, los estudiantes salían poco a poco de los salones cubriendo los pasillos o llenando los patios, solo los que se quedaban a los clubes seguían en los salones y unos cuantos que aun seguían guardando sus cosas. Jaden había terminado de guardar sus cosas en la mochila y los libros del peliazul ahora estaban en la bolsa de plástico. Se acomoda la mochila en su hombro y sale del salón a paso lento.

Syrus le esperaba en la entrada de la escuela y Jaden al verlo apresura el paso para poder irse de ahí e ir a ver a Chazz antes de que partiera pero choca accidentalmente con alguien y se gira sonriente a pedir disculpas.

+ Oh, lo sien- - detiene su disculpa de golpe al ver a la persona con la que había chocado por accidente

+ Fíjate por donde caminas, idiota… ooh – su rostro paso de una molesta a una maliciosa – vaya, vaya, pero si es el famoso Yuki-el-lunático

Jaden no hace nada por defenderse, solo se queda ahí de pie mirando hacia otro lado. En verdad no quería toparse con ese chico, siempre lo molestaba aunque no sabia la razón exacta, tal vez fue por lo del incidente el año pasado, pero y eso que tenia que ver con…

+ ¡S E A N! - se escucha una voz penetrante

Esa voz gritando el nombre del chico llama la atención de todos, así que voltean a ver al causante que se encontraba a un lado de Syrus y de otros dos estudiantes de uniforme azul. El peliazul con anteojos mira sonriente al ver quienes habían llegado, para alivio de Jaden y desagrado del otro pelicastaño.

+ Zane… - lo dice Jaden casi en un murmullo

+ ¡Hermano! - suelta emocionado el pequeño Syrus

+ Bravo Zane, nuevo record – mira su reloj y regresa su mirada al Obelisk – llegaste antes de que tu amigo terminara en el suelo

+ ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a ladrar a otro lado, Goldwyn?

+ Uy que carácter ¿Por qué tan amargado? ¿Ya son esos días del mes?

+ Si te refieres a los días en los que golpeo a idiotas como tu, entonces si, lo son – le lanza una mirada asesina y sumamente intimidatoria - ¿quieres ser el primero?

Sean hace un _"tsk"_ por respuesta y voltea a ver nuevamente a Jaden quien al sentir su mirada le mira de reojo lo que lamento después ya que vio en sus ojos que eso no había terminado aun. Se da la vuelta dejando el lugar y dirigiéndose a las canchas por lo que Zane sonríe victorioso. Jaden suelta un suspiro de alivio, al menos se había librado de él, al menos por ese día.

+ Jaden ¿estas bien?

El castaño reacciona y ve a sus amigos pero con el que primero se topa es Atticus quien le miraba preocupado, Jaden le sonríe como si nada hubiera pasado.

+ Hola chicos, no me esperaba verlos aquí – aun seguía un poco aturdido con lo que acababa de pasar por lo que no noto las caras que pusieron

+ ¿Acaso Syrus no te lo dijo? – pregunta Alexis y todos, excepto Jaden, voltean a ver a Syrus quien voltea a ver a los mayores y se pone nervioso

+ Oigan, no me miren así, yo si le dije pero… tal vez Jaden se le olvido que le dije, ya saben, el es muy distraído

+ ¿En serio? - pregunta Atticus – ¿no estarás poniendo eso como escusa, verdad?

+ ¿Cómo te atreves? – se da la vuelta y se cruza de brazos – me ofendes

+ Como sea – Zane retoma el tema – todos iremos a despedir a Chazz al aeropuerto pero decidimos ir a comer antes

+ Chazz nos alcanzara en el restaurante – continua la rubia – dijo que ocupaba empacar aun otras cosas

+ Me parece bien – sonríe enormemente, le agradaba el echo de que ya vería a Chazz, contando también el echo de que estaba hambriento – y… ¿A dónde iremos?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La caminata era alegre y tranquila, hablando de cosas irrelevantes y triviales pero a fin de cuentas divertidas. Atticus tenia ya rato de quererle preguntar a Jaden sobre lo que tenia en la bolsa de plástico, creyó haber visto un casco por lo que su curiosidad creció. Aprovecha el momento en el que los otros tres chicos hablaban para llevarse a Jaden atrás del los otros tres, para tener un poco de privacidad.

+ Oi Jaden ¿Qué traes en esa bolsa? Creí ver un casco

El castaño no parecía entender al principio de que hablaba el chico pero al ver la bolsa en su mano sonríe.

+ Oh, es de un amigo – dice recordando al chico peliazul – me ayudo a llegar a la escuela en la mañana y olvide regresarle su casco, también tengo unos libros suyos que tome por accidente – al decir esto ultimo ve la cara de confusión de Atticus – larga historia - sonríe

+ Ya veo – mira hacia el cielo y sonríe maliciosamente – si Chazz se entera te matara

+ Eso me temo – suda gotita y fue entonces que recuerda algo importante – oi Atticus

+ Dime

+ ¿Conoces a todos los chicos del Instituto Obelisk?

+ Claro ¿Qué quieres saber?

+ De casualidad conoces a… Jesse Anderson

+ ¿Anderson dices? – sonríe y se cruza de brazos orgulloso – pues claro, es mi pupilo

+ ¿Tu que…? – Levanta una ceja confundido - ¿no es eso una parte del ojo?

+ ¿Verdad que parece?

Ambos comienzan a reír como dos locos por lo que las personas a su alrededor los ven raro y sus tres amigos apresuran el paso para alejarse lo antes posible de ellos, como si no vinieran juntos. Atticus y Jaden se dan cuenta y correr tras ellos.

+ ¿Y que le enseñas? – pregunta el castaño mientras seguían corriendo

+ Música – dice mirando a su amigo – le enseño a componer canciones y a tocar instrumentos

Jaden detiene su carrera al escuchar eso. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Jesse tocara o escribiera canciones, si que era un chico especial. Recuerda que aun tenia sus cosas con el y se asusta al pensar que Jesse se pudo haber metido en problemas por no llevar sus libros, Obelisk era muy estricta en cuanto a responsabilidad.

+ Atticus ¿Sabes donde vive? – le pregunta en tono de urgencia

+ ¿Para que? – le mira confundido

+ Necesito llevarle sus cosas, no quiero que se meta en problemas

+ Claro, pero no creo que lo encuentres ahí – se acerca a Jaden - ¿Por qué mejor no le doy la bolsa cuando lo vea mañana?

+ La verdad es que… quisiera darle las gracias por lo que hiso por mi en la mañana

Atticus no dice nada, solo mira a Jaden tratando de saber el porque de tanta insistencia, pero confía en las palabras de Jaden, además ¿Qué podría pasar?

+ De acuerdo – suspira resignado – todos los días se queda en las tardes a ensayos en el auditorio de la escuela

+ Bien – enseguida se da vuelta comenzando a correr

+ Espera ¿no te quedas a despedir a Chazz?

+ Su vuelo sale en dos horas, llegare antes de que se vaya

Al terminar de decir eso sale corriendo sin decir nada mas dejando a Atticus con las palabras en la boca.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Por qué no le pregunto a Atticus sobre Jesse cuando aun estaban cerca de la escuela? Ahora tenia que ir de regreso a su escuela y de ahí al Obelisk la cual quedaba a unas 6 calles y tenia que apresurarse si es que quería llegar a tiempo con Chazz. Pasan varios minutos cuando logra ver su escuela, genial, ahora solo faltaba llegar al Obelisk, si se apresuraba lograría llegar en unos 15 o 20 minutos, no eran tan grandes las calles pero el trafico era horrible a esas horas. Un momento ¡EL ATAJO! Atticus se lo mostro porque a veces le gustaba ir a ver a Chazz al salir de la escuela o entre clases, ya hacia tiempo que no recorría esas calles. Solo esperaba no haber olvidado el camino.

Da vuelta en una calle para luego adentrarse a un callejón, al final de esta haya una pared de ladrillo bloqueando el paso pero a un lado de esta había unas escaleras las cuales Jaden subió hasta llegar a la azotea y corre sin detenerse para saltar a la azotea del siguiente edificio, la distancia no era tanta así que no fue tan difícil ni peligroso, bueno, tal vez un poco. De ahí salta hacia otros dos edificios hasta divisar otras escaleras por donde baja deslizándose por ellas.

El camino era más corto, solo pasaba un semáforo y listo, por suerte para él el semáforo estaba en verde así que cruza son disminuir ni por un momento el paso y al doblar a la siguiente esquina ahí estaba. El Instituto Obelisk.

+ Finalmente llegue… - dice respirando agitado pero con una gran sonrisa - … Jesse.

To be continue…

**Next Chapter:** _**Obelisk Chronicle**_

Comentarios del Autor:

No iba a comenzar a publicar una historia nueva pero en verdad necesitaba publicar este en especial. ¿Por que? Tengo una respuesta razonable… espero… como sea, esta historia iba a ser originalmente publicada en ingles pero aun soy novata... bueno, no… es solo que me falla un poco esta de la escritura y es por eso que pida su ayuda. Si hay alguien me podría ayudar a traducir la historia, pero primero obvio que tienen que informarme primero y no ir a hacerlo por su cuenta. Una amiga me estaba ayudando pero esta tardando mucho y me parece que en estos momentos esta muy ocupado y no podrá enviármelo o seguir traduciendo.

Gracias por su atención… el siguiente capi será publicado la próxima semana, el sábado me parece… ya esta echo pero hasta la mitad del tres pero por razones misteriosas quiero saber primero que opinan de la historia ustedes los lectores que son la razón del porque sigue escribiendo… aunque hay muchas historias mías que aun no he terminado pero tengo planeado terminar… al menos esta y las de Beyblade que tengo pendientes xDU


	2. Obelisk Chronicle

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 2: ****ÖЂεΪișЌ ÇђЯΘлiсlε**

--------------------------------------------------

Finalmente había llegado a su destino, se escuchaban voces y gritos en las instalaciones de la escuela, parece que ellos también estaban en los clubes. Entra tranquilamente a la escuela viendo con asombro sus instalaciones, no importaba cuantas veces fuera, siempre le dejaba con la boca abierta, la escuela era enorme, tenia como 5 canchas; 2 vestidores, uno para chicos y otro para chicas; un comedor como para mil personas; dos auditorios, uno enorme y otro especial para ensayos de cualquier clase; dormitorios, etc.

+ Ahí debe de estar Jesse – piensa el castaño y ve hacia todas direcciones - ¿pero en que lugar se encuentra ese auditorio?

Por más que caminaba no lograba dar con el y hasta parecía que iba en círculos, entonces piensa en pedir indicaciones pero cuando se acerca a unas chicas que estaban charlando, estas al verlo comienzan a reírse y se alejan de Jaden. No entendió el porque lo hicieron pero sintió que pudo haber sido por su chaleco de Slifer, pero descarto esa idea de inmediato, no creyó posible que las chicas fueran tan superficiales. Alexis no lo había sido con el ¿Por qué lo demás habrían de serlo?

+ Hola, "colorado" – escucha decir una voz a sus espaldas y voltea a verlo por sobre su hombro - ¿Qué haces aquí? Si los maestros te ven curioseando tendrás problemas

+ Lo siento, yo… - el joven no parecía ser un estudiante, vestía tipo vaquero y también era extranjero, lo podía saber por su acento y apariencia. Pensándolo bien, Jesse también parecía ser extranjero – _"Me pregunto de donde serán" _– piensa para después mirar nuevamente al joven – estoy buscando a un amigo

+ Pues déjame decirte que si un Slifer viene a Obelisk sin un guardaespaldas, o tiene muchas agallas o simplemente es muy tonto

Jaden comienza a sudar frio por lo intimidantes que sonaron esas palabras ¿Era tan peligroso en verdad ir solo por esa escuela? Pero si siempre que había ido no le había pasado nada, un momento ¿acaso el vaquero dijo guardaespaldas? Ahora que lo pensaba todas las veces que había ido estaba acompañado de Chazz o Atticus o alguien mas y nunca de los nunca lo habían dejado solo ¿Acaso sabían lo que pasaría?

+ Ay no... – dice nervioso

+ Me sorprende que llegaran tan lejos sin que los de sexto te vieran – pone su brazo sobre el hombro de Jaden – dime, no has hablado con nadie ¿verdad?

+ Huh... ¿Por que? – se olvida un poco de sus nervios pero aun sentía un mal presentimiento

+ Tenemos una regla – muestra su dado índice – nunca ayudar a un Slifer si lo vez andar solo – con el índice señala al castaño y acerca su dedo hasta aplastar sus nariz – si lo haces, te castigan severamente al igual que al Slifer… espero que te gusten los lagartos y tu a ellos

Ahora todo iba de mal en peor ¿Acaso eso era en serio? No podía morir, era muy joven, Chazz mataría a quien le pusiera un dedo encima… ¿verdad?

+ Gracias por la advertencia – le sonríe lo que dejo confundido al pelinegro – me asegurare de que nadie me vea hasta que logre encontrar a mi amigo

+ ¿No te asusta que te descubran? – se cruza de brazos viendo interesado al castaño cuya actitud le era extraña… y a la vez admirable

+ Claro, a cualquiera le asustaría que un montón de gangsters te persigan por media escuela, pero no corrí ni vine hasta aquí por nada – Jaden creía en cada una de las palabras que había dicho, así que deja de darle importancia al asunto, aun tenia algo de miedo pero, como había dicho, no había ido por nada – Oye ¿sabes acaso por donde que da el auditorio de ensayos?

+ ¿El de ensayos? – Piensa por un momento - ¿buscas a alguien en especial?

+ Jesse Anderson – le responde con una sonrisa

+ Encontraste a la persona indicada para preguntarle eso – le enseña el pulgar y le guiña un ojo

+ ¿Lo conoces? – pregunta incrementando aun mas su sonrisa

+ ¿Qué si lo conozco? Toda la escuela lo conoce, es de los chicos más populares y codiciado entre las chicas

+ ¿Me podrías llevar entonces? – se encontraba mas emocionado a cada segundo que pesaba pero esa emoción cambio al sentir el brazo del pelinegro le rodeaba y pegaba a él mientras que con la otra mano le revolvía el cabello

+ Jesse no se encuentra ensayando, esta en los dormitorios haciendo tarea de castigo

+ _"¿Castigo? ¿Habrá sido porque tome sus libros?"_ – Jaden pone un semblante triste – Y… ¿Por que lo castigaron?

+ Olvido sus libros en el dormitorio – suelta a Jaden mientras dice eso – pero eso es típico en Jesse, es muy distraído

+ Ah… - eso lo libero un poco de la culpa pero aun así seguía sintiéndose mal - ¿Puedo ir a verlo? – pregunta suplicante

+ Claro, pero con una condición – ve a Jaden asentir – es necesario que te quietes el chaleco de Slifer, no bromeaba al decir que estarías en problemas si te ven

Jaden asiente de nuevo y se quieta el chaleco para guardarla en su mochila. Al terminar de hacerlo el pelinegro lo lleva a los dormitorios, mientras hablaban amigablemente.

+ No me he presentado, mi nombre de JIm Cook – le dice el joven ahora ya no desconocido

+ Y yo Jaden Yuki – le sonríe

+ ¿Hace cuanto dice que conoces a Jesse?

+ Je je… desde esta mañana

+ ¿En verdad? – Le mira curioso – ¿fuera de esta escuela?

+ Yep, me hizo un favor y esperaba poder devolvérselo de alguna forma, esperaba hacerlo con esto – levanta la bolsa de plástico para mostrárselo a Jim – pero…

El pelinegro no entiende al principio, pero al ver el casco lo reconoce y entonces supo a que se refería. Se quedan serios un momento, Jim iba a decir algo cuando entonces ve que ya se acercaban a los dormitorios y voltea a ver al castaño al tiempo que señala los edificios.

+ Ya llegamos – llama su atención – esos son, Jaden

Voltea a ver hacia enfrente y efectivamente ve unos enormes edificios, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlos, Chazz siempre le prometía que lo llevaría pero nunca lo hizo, al igual que Zane y los otros, pero ahí estaban, finalmente y lo mejor era que Jesse se encontraba en uno de esos cuartos. La emoción era tanta que no pudo contenerla por más tiempo.

+ ¡JESSEEEEE! – grita a todo pulmón

+ Oye… - trata de detenerlo pero fue demasiado tarde, Jaden ya había echado a correr, se levanta un poco el sombrero y suelta un silbido al ver como corría – Dios, creo que ese chico es un clon de Jesse… ¿no será su hermano perdido? – se dice sarcástico y sonríe ante ese pensamiento

+ ¡JESSEEEE!

Escucha otro grito y decide ver que tanto hacia, pero se preocupa al ver en que edificio estaba.

+ J-Jaden ¡ese edificio no!

+ ¡AHHHH!

Demasiado tarde. Ya había asustado a las chicas.

Ahora salía corriendo de ahí y… perfecto, callo en unos arbustos y no puede salir, las chicas se acercan y… ¿es eso una pala? ¿Lo golpearan con eso? ¿Por qué llevan una bolsa? ¿Van a limpiar? Las chicas si que saben como tratar a los mirones… aunque se hayan equivocado esta vez.

+ Bien, hora de intervenir

Planeaba acercarse al grupo para rescatar a Jaden de sus manos pero ve a este salir de la nada corriendo como rayo a su dirección con todas las chicas tras el.

+ ¡JIM, AYUDAME!

+ ¡¿ESTAS LOCO?!

Jim, al ver como todas se acercaban peligrosamente, emprende la carrera para salvarse, el castaño entonces aparece a su lado corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Comienzan a dar vueltas por todo el patio logrando que algunos chicos salieran de sus dormitorios para ver el espectáculo que estaban dando en su patio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un joven de piel morena practicaba con su guitarra cuando escucha un escándalo afuera, al principio trata de ignorarlo pero se hacían cada vez más fuertes lo que acabo con su paciencia rápidamente. Deja con cuidado su guitarra recargada contra una pared y sale con paso firme de su habitación, estaba por salir cuando otra puerta a su izquierda se abre y de ella se asoma un muchacho peliazul de piel clara.

+ ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – dice en tono adormilado

+ ¡JESSE! Tu vete a estudiar – grita en tono de reprenda, cosa que al parecer no asusto al otro joven

+ Nop, prefiero ver que pasa afuera – sale de su cuarto con la clara intensión de salir para distraerse un poco – sabes que no soporto estar encerrado – le recuerda antes de abrir la puerta del dormitorio, cosa que el moreno solo responde con un sonido grave echa con la garganta.

Así, ambos salen y lo único que logran ver es a dos pobres jóvenes huir de las chicas que parecían estar molestas, muy pero MUY molestas.

+ Diablos – Jesse se recarga en el barandal mirando la escena divertido – pobres ¿se volvieron a meter en su edificio?

+ Eso parece – O'Brien se cruza de brazos con cara de fastidio – es lo único que no perdonan – se queda un rato mas pero cuando cree que ya había visto suficiente y pensaba en retirarse fue que lo noto - ¿Qué ese no es Jim?

+ Es verdad ¿pero que hace ahí metido? – Pregunta Jesse igual sorprendió – creí que sabia que es peligroso meterse en el edificio de las chicas, ni yo puedo hacerlo – bromea para luego mirar a O'Brien mientras señalaba en dirección a Jim - ¡JA! Y el impulsivo soy yo

+ ¿Quién es el otro?

Desde que noto que Jim era uno de los chicos que corría trato de identificar al otro, pero no se le hacia conocido. El peliazul, al escuchar la pregunta del moreno, regresa la mirada curioso. Al principio no se le hizo conocido pero al fijarse bien sonríe enormemente.

+ ¡Es Jaden!

Dicho esto corre en dirección a las escaleras quitando a todos de su camino y sin quitar su vista de Jaden, mientras este, seguía corriendo ya muy cansado, sus piernas se le estaban durmiendo y acalambrando, pero en un descuido tropieza. Las chicas se comenzaban a acercar peligrosamente y lo único que Jaden podía hacer era cerrar los ojos fuertemente esperando por una paliza segura, seria golpeado por unas chicas, todos lo verían y se burlarían e incluso Jesse podía llegar a enterarse y también lo haría, pero hay que ver el lado positivo… un momento ¡No hay NADA positivo!

Estaba perdido.

Vio como las chicas lo tenían rodeado, si que se veían molestas. Si seria humillado de esa forma esta bien, pero conservaría la dignidad que aun le quedaba, no quiera avergonzar a Chazz ni a si mismo… aunque casi nadie sabía lo suyo con el pelinegro.

Suelta un suspiro de cansancio y se pone de pie como pudo, se tambalea un poco pero se recupera de inmediato. Las chicas lo seguían mirando como esperando una explicación o alguna otra reacción por su parte.

+ Lo siento, fue un malentendido – se explica el Slifer – yo buscaba a alguien y me dirigía al dormitorio de los chicos pero por lo visto me equivoque de edificio – se rasca la cabeza sonriendo nerviosamente – no fue mi intención, verán… soy nuevo aquí y…

+ ¡SILENCIO! – Esa orden le hizo callar de inmediato a Jaden – es contra las reglas del instituto que un chico entre al dormitorio femenino – el castaño estaba por reclamar pero fue interrumpido – no importa si eres nuevo, te encontrabas en compañía de un Obelisk ¿no es así? – Mira de reojo a Jim quien se encontraba fuera del círculo ya que no lo dejaban pasar – era su deber informarte de esa regla y por no hacerlo AMBOS serán castigados

+ ¡¿QUE?! – ambos chicos gritan al unisonó

Una de las chicas toma a Jim del brazo y lo jala hacia dentro del círculo a un lado de Jaden.

+ Esperen – Jaden vuelve a tomar la palabra – Jim si me dijo de la regla, fui yo el que no hizo caso – miente

+ Jaden… - Jim le llama sorprendido, apenas se conocían y se estaba sacrificando por el – _"idiota, se meterá en muchos problemas" _- piensa Jim

+ Muy bien, entonces serás solo tú – da un paso hacia enfrente cuando una voz la detiene

+ Jaden, con que aquí estabas – dice el peliazul abriéndose paso entre la multitud para llegar con el castaño y abrazándolo – me tenias preocupado

+ ¿Jesse? – Habla de nuevo la chica - ¿lo conoces? – pregunta confundida y a la vez alarmada

+ ¿Conocerlo? – Repite la pregunta en tono burlón para luego sonreírle – es mi primo – lo dice como si fuera lo mas obvio

+ ¿Tu… pri… mo? – dicen todas las chicas incluyendo a Jaden y a Jim

No lograban entenderlo, mucho menos Jaden quien estaba al borde de un paro cardiaco, que él supiera no tenía ningún familiar y si en 17 años no había aparecido nadie, no lo harían ahora que perdió toda esperanza.

+ ¿Cómo que tu primo? – vuelve a preguntar la chica que parecía la líder la grupo

+ Si, vino de visita – explica alegre – mis padres estaban tan preocupados por mi que lo enviaron a que me supervisara, ya saben como son los padres que se alarman por todo – bromea el Obelisk peliazul con su brazo sobre los hombros de Jaden quien ya había captado las intenciones de Jesse quien voltea a verlo aun sonriendo – ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

+ Demasiado pesado – le sigue la corriente – tantas horas sentado es un infierno, creí que me irías a recibir – se cruza de brazos y hace un puchero

+ Perdona, la escuela me tiene estresado – junta sus manos en forma de disculpa - ¿Por qué no entras y descansas? Haz de estar agotado

+ Si, buena idea

Ambos se dirigen hacia el edificio de chicos pero las chicas, no parecían querer dejarlo ir, aunque al ser "primo" de Jesse cambiaba todo.

+ Un momento – detiene el paso al escuchar que los detenían – no me interesa si son primos o no – da un paso hacia enfrente y señala a Jaden quien se sobresalta – no dejaremos que se vaya sin antes ser reprendido

Jesse, quien aun les daba la espalda, exhala y se da la vuelta para encarar a las chicas quienes se quedan embobadas ante su linda cara sonriente. Todas las chicas, incluyendo a Jaden, creyeron ver un fondo rosado tras Jesse quien también estaba rodeado por rosas y brillos resplandecientes a su alrededor. Esa imagen era tan encantadora que hasta te hacia creer que estaba hechizándote, tal vez ese era el propósito.

+ Chicas, no sean tan duras ¿no podrían hacer una excepción?

El tono que el peliazul estaba usando reflejaba muchas cosas, en especial… encanto y ¿seducción?

+ _"¿Cree que caeremos con eso?"_ – Sonríe victoriosa la líder – _"lo lamento pero…"_

+ ¡Claro que no hay ningún problema, Jesse-kun!

Todos, absolutamente todos los presentes observan a la chica que había hablado

+ Haruko ¿Quieres explicarte? – le pregunta molesta

+ Oh vamos Catherine – dice Haruko suplicante – acaba de llegar a la ciudad, no te comportes tan amargada

+ No lo soy, solo quiero que respeten nuestra privacidad, tal como ustedes ¿no es así? – Mira a todas para luego posar sus ojos en Haruko – si lo dejamos ir, los demás creerán que nos hemos suavizado

+ Si, pero…

+ ¿Por qué no lo castigan otro día? – propone el Obelisk

+ Jesse… - le llama el castaño en casi un murmullo para que solo él pudiera escucharlo pero no recibe respuesta, ni siquiera una mirada

+ ¿Por qué no ahora? – entonces otra idea cruza por su mente y sonríe, sabia que aceptaría esta vez – te propongo algo, Jesse

+ ¿Qué cosa? – pregunta curioso

+ Tu a cambio de tu primo

+ ¡Ohhhh! – las chicas gritan de sorpresa y admiración ante la petición

+ Oye Cath, no tan rápido – el peliazul trata de detener el maquiavélico plan de la chica

+ No te preocupes, Jesse-kun – le alienta la rubia – solo tendrás que tocar en la fiesta de primavera

+ Te dije que no quería ir, tengo que salir de la ciudad esos días y…

+ Ok, ok ya entendí, ya no insistiré más – Jesse suspira aliviado, pero el alivio no le duro mucho – entonces espero que tu primito sepa hacer labores de hogar

+ ¡CATH!

+ Muy bien – su cara se vuelve una de resignación ante la anterior reprenda de Jesse, sonríe al momento de darle la espalda a los tres chicos, les hace una señal a las chicas quienes comienzan a retirarse de regreso a sus dormitorios y antes de seguirles se gira hacia el peliazul – tienes 24 horas para pensarlo, bye bye

Dicho esto sale corriendo dejando tras ella a tres chicos en estado de shock.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

+ ¿24 horas? – pregunta para si mismo y para los presentes - ¿Pero que le pasa a esa mujer?

+ Déjalo ya, Jim

Los 4 chicos estaban en la sala del dormitorio que les correspondía. Jim estaba tras una barra en la cocina con vista a la sala, Axel estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y rostro de indiferencia, Jaden recorría con su mirada todo el lugar un poco nervioso con sus manos sobre sus piernas y miraba constantemente a Jesse quien estaba sentado en el mismo sofá que él y no podía saber si se encontraba molesto ya que tenia sus brazos descansando sobre sus piernas y la cabeza inclinada mirando hacia el piso.

Finalmente se decide a hablarle pero al mirar a Jesse siente la mirada de alguien sobre el y al voltear a su izquierda ve que O'Brien también le miraba, así que le sonríe un poco nervioso ante su mirada penetrante, sentía como si le estuviera estudiando, por lo que comenzó a sudar frio.

+ Lamentamos que tuvieras que ser victima de ese ataque masivo

La voz de Jim le distrajo de O'Brien, parecía un poco preocupado por la posible reacción o trauma que pudo haber causado en el castaño. Este solo le sonríe.

+ Nah, no hay problema – dice no dándole mucha importancia al asunto – nosotros no tenemos dormitorios pero si te llegas a meter en territorio femenino también te comienzan a cazar

+ ¿A que se deberá? – se pregunta a si mismo Jim

+Son chicas, las hormonas las vuelven locas

Este comentario llego tan de repente que Jaden no pudo contenerse más y se echo a reír. Jesse, quien fue el que hizo el comentario, le mira divertido y sonríe para luego verse contagiado también.

+ Y… ¿Qué fue lo que te trajo a la "cueva del lobo"? – le pregunta al verse recuperado del ataque de risa

Jaden se limpia las lágrimas que le habían salido.

+ vine a agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mi esta mañana, no lo habría logrado sin ti – omite lo de la reunión de maestros que tuvieron en su escuela, no quiso que creyera que eso había sido en vano – también te traje tus libros y tu casco

Toma la bolsa que estaba a un lado del sofá donde estaban y se lo da a Jesse quien lo acepta agradecido. O'Brien, quien escucho todo con atención, se pone de pie furioso mirando a Jesse, quien al igual que Jim, sabían el porque de su enojo.

+ ¿Saliste del colegio? ¿Con el permiso de quien?

+ Diablos… - murmura para si y para apaciguar un poco el enojo del moreno, le sonríe – escuche que finalmente terminaste la canción en la que trabajabas ¿podríamos escucharla?

Sus ojos se vuelven estrellitas, lo que hizo que Axel finalmente se distrajera.

+Aun no esta completa, me faltan los últimos detalles, pero cuando… - al darse cuenta de las intenciones del peliazul, toma un libro que estaba cerca de el y se lo lanza en la cara - ¡NO INTENTES CAMBIAR DE TEMA, ANDERSON!

Le llamo por su apellido, lo que significaba que en verdad estaba enojado con el peliazul.

+ Tienes estrictamente prohibido salir del colegio por esta semana ¿lo olvidas?

Jesse le escucha atento, sobándose la cara donde le había golpeado el libro, entonces deja de hacerlo, sube los pies al sofá para luego cruzarlos, los sostiene con sus manos y luego respira hondo para comenzar a hablar.

+ Sabes que si me dice "estudia", juego videojuegos o "no comas las galletas porque están calientes", yo…

+ Comes aun sabiendo que te quemaras la boca, pero aun así lo haces porque sabes que serás el primero – Jaden termina la frase haciendo que los tres chicos le miraran sorprendidos – ¿que?

+ Wooow ¿y dices que se conocieron esta mañana?

Pregunta Jim juguetonamente ya que lo que dijo era exactamente lo que Jesse hacia y el porque lo hacia. Jaden solo siguió sonriendo hasta que fue jalado por el peliazul quien parecía más feliz.

+ Hubiera dicho que eras mi hermano en vez de mi primo – el castaño sonríe ante lo dicho – ven, quiero que conozcas mi cuarto – lo jala hasta que una voz autoritaria los detiene

+ Aun no me respondes

Jesse suspira resignado

+ No me gusta estar encerrado, solo fui a dar una vuelta en mi moto – dice restándole importancia – nadie me vio salir y nadie me vio entrar así que no tendrás ningún problema

Eso dio por terminada la discusión o así lo dio a entender el joven antes de llevarse a Jaden.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya en el restaurante, todos ya estaban reunidos pasando un buen rato, ya que seria la última vez en muchos meses que estarían todos así, aunque aun faltaba alguien y su ausencia era notoria, pero aun así intentan no hacerlo aun mas notorio. Todos lo intentan excepto por una persona.

+ ¿En donde se metió ese idiota?

Chazz apretaba con su mano un vaso con tal fuerza que hasta parecía que en cualquier momento se rompería. Solo dos personas de los cuatro presentes sabían la razón por la que estaba así de enojado con el castaño, Zane y Atticus. Esos dos chicos eran los únicos testigos, ya que ni Chazz ni Jaden querían o estaban preparados en darles la noticia a los demás. En realidad, todo comenzó como un secreto, pero Zane se dio cuanta casi de inmediato por lo que le dijo a Chazz que se ahorrara el trabajo de intentar engañarlo; y Atticus… bueno, Jaden pensó que era Atticus el que sabia ya que Chazz solo le dijo que alguien de sus amigos ya sabia por lo que concluyo que ese era Atticus y le termino soltando todo. No fue una gran sorpresa para él ya que dijo sospecharlo, no le creyeron pero no quisieron darle mas vueltas.

En fin, ya llevaba un buen rato maldiciendo a su pareja y rogando porque no le haya pasado nada… así cuando por fin apareciera el podría matarlo de tantos golpes que le daría.

+ Todavía queda tiempo, Romeo – le consuela Atticus – no desesperes

A nadie le parecía raro que le llamara Romeo a Chazz, él era así pero aun así Chazz le envió una mirada asesina

+ Dijo que se tenía que encargar de algo primero – aclara para calmar un poco al pelinegro – aclara para calmarlo un poco, pero al ver que seguía recibiendo esas miradas decidió rendirse

+ Ya cálmate Chazz – habla Alexis - ¿Por qué mejor no le hablas al celular? Tal vez con eso te tranquilizas un poco

Chazz no lo piensa ni dos veces cuando ya tenia el celular en la mano y marca el numero de Jaden que ya se sabia de memoria.

+ Dios bendiga a los celulares

Fue lo ultimo que escucha de parte de Atticus antes de escuchar del otro lado de la línea algo que lo dejo sumamente molesto, mas de lo que ya estaba. Esa estúpida "maquina-voz-de-señora" que desquicia a todo el mundo.

+ _El número que usted marco esta apagado o fuera del área de servicio_

+ El muy idiota olvido cargar su celular

Es a la única conclusión a la que logra llegar ya que en lo que lleva conociendo a Jaden, jamás ha apagado su celular ya que lo tiene para emergencias. Pero siempre olvida cargarlo, es como si creyera que se cargaran solos. Aunque era muy seguro que en verdad creyera eso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El cuarto era muy hermoso.

No era tan grande pero si lo era lo suficiente como para que una persona si que se sintiera cómoda. Ahí había una cómoda cama, un librero con muchos libros de estudio pero también tenia otros que no lo eran, tanto mangas como revistas varias de música o espectáculo, una consola Wii con muchos juegos y una caja metálica, que supuso habían cartas dentro de ella, lo sabia porque tenia una similar. Ve al otro lado del cuarto y ve un televisor grande sobre una mesa y en esta se podían ver varias películas, un reproductor de DVD, otra consola de PS2 conectada al televisor y a un lado un ropero, y frente a la cama había un escritorio con uno que otro libro sobre el.

Jaden suelta un silbido al ver todo lo que tenía.

+ Impresionante – camina hacia el librero para echar un vistazo – apuesto a que no te aburres estando aquí castigado

+ Nop, pero tengo a Axel checándome cada 5 minutos – se siente en la silla frente a su escritorio y se gira hacia el castaño con sus manos tras la cabeza – así que es aburrido y frustrante a la vez

+ ¿Por qué te castigaron sin salidas? – Ve de reojo a Jesse mientras en sus manos sostiene el manga de Yu-Gi-Oh (Crossover x3)

Se sobresalta al escuchar esa pregunta y agacha la cabeza. Jaden siente entonces un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, iba a retractarse de la pregunta pero Jesse habla entonces mirando a Jaden.

+ Es un poco vergonzoso – dice sonriendo dejando extrañado al castaño – luego te cuento, vale? – El peliazul piensa un momento en sus palabras y luego nota que Jaden sonreía peligrosamente – y no le preguntes a Jim o a Axel – Jaden pone una cara de susto, seguramente al verse descubierto – Axel no te dirá nada pero Jim… - suspira – tendré que pedirle que cierre la boca

El castaño pone su cara de puchero pero recuerda que Atticus le había hablado del hobby del peliazul y su curiosidad de saber mas regreso.

+ Jesse – llama la atención del Obelisk – escuche que tocas y compones ¿podrías tocar algo? – deja el manga de regreso donde lo encontró y se acerca a su amigo

+ C-claro, pero… hay un pequeño problema – dice mientras va a Jaden sentarse en la cama quedando frente a el

+ ¿Cual?

Se lleva una mano para rascarse la cabeza al tiempo que sonreía nervioso

+ Axel se llevo mi guitarra junto con otras cosas de entretenimiento – baja su cabeza desanimado – lo siento, Jay

+ Bueno, al menos te dejo tus cartas, no? – pone sus manos entre sus piernas para recargarse en la cama al tiempo que acerca su peso hacia enfrente quedando mas cerca de Jesse – vamos, te reto a un duelo

De entre sus ropas saca su deck y se lo muestra a Jesse quien sonríe mientras asiente, se gira hacia su escritorio y del primer cajón saca su deck (i put mine in there too xD) para luego mostrárselo. Ambos se sientan en el suelo y comienzan el juego.

Estuvieron así por largo rato y a pesar de que ambos admitieron no haber jugado desde hace ya un tiempo (2, 3 semanas) ambos jugaban demasiado bien. Al principio Jesse era el que tenía la delantera pero luego de que Jaden hiciera un combo este era el que tenía ahora la delantera y luego de unos turnos más, volvieron a estar parejos.

+ Ahora invoco a Sapphire Pegasus – coloca dicha carta para luego colocar otra en el campo – lo que significa que puedo llamar a mi Ruby Carbuncle y al no tener ningún monstruo en tu campo – señala a Jaden – puedo atacarte directamente

+ No si puedo jugar esto – voltea una carta trampa que bloqueo el ataque de Jesse

+ Debí supones que harías eso – ve preocupado las cartas de su mano

+ ¿Pero que estas diciendo? Eso era algo predecible – se queja Jaden quien mira interrogante a Jesse - ¿me estas dejando ganar?

+ Claro que no

Ambos se miran fijamente son apartar sus ojos de los del otro, eso se volvió otra batalla, pero ahora de ver quien podía mantener la mirada por mas tiempo. El ambiente se volvió tenso y ambos se sintieron nerviosos que hasta se les olvido el porque se miraban fijamente y con esas miradas de reto. Jaden relajo un poco la mirada dejando a un lado la batalla y ahora concentrándose más en admirar esos ojos esmeraldas, nunca había visto unos ojos así, aunque eso no era lo que realidad sentía. Algo dentro de él le decía que ya antes los había visto y admirado de la misma forma en que los admiraba ahora, o al menos se trataba de unos similares ¿se trataba de alguien de su pasado?

Siguió analizando/admirando sus ojos hasta que cree notar que algo cambio en ellos. Fue el color. No estaba completamente seguro de ello, pero cree ver los ojos esmeraldas de Jesse cambiar a color naranja, no sabía como explicarlo ya que no creyó que eso fuera posible, unos ojos no podían tornarse de verde a naranja, cierto?

+ Jesse…

Logra murmurar llamando la atención del mencionado quien entrecerró sus ojos profundizando su mirada con la de Jaden quien ya no logro formular palabra alguna, quedo mudo ante su mirada. Ve que Jesse, aun con sus ojos color naranja, hace una media sonrisa y separa sus labios para decir algo pero no logra decir nada ya que fue interrumpido por alguien que entro.

+ Jesse-Kun, has visto de casualidad a… ¿Qué hacen? – pregunta Jim desde la puerta viéndolos a ambos

El Slifer se sobresalta al escuchar la voz del pelinegro, ya que no estaba preparado para escuchar su voz. Le mira para luego sonreírle nerviosamente, regresa su mirada a Jesse y ve como este le miraba como si se encontrara desconcertado, el castaño se fija nuevamente en sus ojos y estos eran nuevamente verdes.

+ _"Que extraño… son verdes nuevamente"_

Se dice Jaden a si mismo y tanto él como Jim ven que Jesse parecía buscar algo a su alrededor, miraba hacia el suelo como si hubiera perdido algo.

+ ¡Jesse! – le llama Jim

+ ¿Que? – el peliazul voltea a verlo pareciendo estar todavía un poco perdido

+ ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunta preocupado recargándose en el marco de la puerta y cruzando sus brazos – te noto un poco pálido

+ Estoy bien – pone una de sus manos en su rostro cubriéndose un ojo - ¿Qué sucede? – mira a Jim con su ojo descubierto

+ ¿Sabes donde esta Sherly?

+ No la he visto – le asegura, se quita la mano de su ojo para ver mejor a Jim - ¿Ya le preguntaste a Axel?

+Errr… no

Jesse suspira

+ ¿Que? ¿A ella también la castigaron en su cuarto y escapo la rebelde? – dice en tono de juego

+ Se comió algo de Axel y… - piensa en sus palabras pero ve que habían sido adivinadas por su amigo – si, algo así

Mientras los dos chicos hablaban de esa tal Sherly, Jaden aun seguía pensando en lo de hace un momento con Jesse, le pareció muy extraño pero a la vez familiar, lo que causo otro escalofrió en su espalda. Hace su cuerpo hacia atrás para recostarse en el piso o recargarse en algo y fue entonces que se recarga en ese "algo", lo sentía incomodo porque estaba duro pero lo extraño era que no recordaba haber visto algo parecido a una mesita o juguete de plástico cuando entro al cuarto.

Así que cuidadosamente y muy despacio se vuelve a enderezar y darse vuelta para ver lo que estaba tras el y fue que vio que era un juguete enorme de un cocodrilo. Sonríe y acerca su mano para tocarlo.

+ Que lindo juguete, parece tan real – comienza a darle palmadas a la cabeza del cocodrilo sonriendo y dejando alerta a Jesse y a Jim quienes miraban la acción del Slifer.

+ Por cierto ¿Quién es Sherly? – voltea a ver a los dos chicos tras él

+ Bueno… - Jesse duda no sabiendo como explicárselo

+ Ella es Sherly

Jim señala hacia atrás de Jaden y este sigue la dirección del vaquero, así que regresa la mirada hacia el supuesto juguete, se le queda viendo y ve que el cocodrilo parpadea una vez y comienza a abrir su hocico. Jaden se pone pálido, se pone de pie rápidamente dando unos pasos lejos del cocodrilo de nombre Sherly y de los otros dos con claro terror en su rostro.

+ ¿En verdad es tan malo que un Slifer este en Obelisk? – Pregunta mirando a ambos cuyos rostros mostraban una clara confusión – Jesse solo me estaba distrayendo mientras Jim metía a Sherly para que en un descuido mío… ¡BANG! – Da un fuerte aplauso con sus manos enfatizando la última palabra y haciendo que sus compañeros dieran un pequeño salto del susto por su acción - … me comiera vivo

+ ¿Comerte vivo? ¿De que estas hablando? – le pregunta el peliazul al castaño y el escucha unos pasos que se alejaban de ambos, entonces cree entender lo que sucedía - ¡Jim! ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

Jim se asusta al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Jesse y verse descubierto. Se gira de nuevo hacia ellos y sonríe cruzado de brazos.

+ Solo que si alguien lo veía iría con los lagartos

+ Jim…

Una vena aparece en la frente del Obelisk peliazul y se gira dando unos pasos amenazantes hacia el pelinegro con la clara intención de asesinarlo en ese momento.

+ ¿Era mentira?

Jesse se detiene y mira a Jaden quien parecía ya estar mas calmado, se alegra un poco y se gira hacia él.

+ No te preocupes, Jay – se acerca y pasa su brazo por sobre los hombros de Jaden – es solo un mito, nada mas

+ Yo diría que es más una leyenda – el vaquero vuelve a decir sacando otra vena de la frente de Jesse

+ ¡Jim, no me ayudes! – le grita molesto pero el pelinegro le mira aun sonriente

+ ¿Ya te olvidaste de los cadáveres que encontraron cuando estaban construyendo el edificio de la biblioteca? – se petrifica al ver un aura maligna rodeando a Jesse y ve como este apretaba con fuerza sus manos, eso solo significaba problemas.

+ La comida esta lista, apúrense si no quieren perder su ración

Escuchan decir a O'Brien desde afuera de la habitación. Jim corre hacia Sherly para luego salir con ella en brazos y ponerse a salvo en cualquier lugar lejos de Jesse. Jaden se entusiasma ante la palabra comida, así que toma con ambas manos el brazo del peliazul jalándolo hacia la puerta y sacándolo de su enojo.

+ Comida, comida, comida – se repetía para si mismo

Al salir del cuarto ven que sobre la mesa había 4 tazones de teriyaki, 4 vasos de limonada y en el centro un enorme tazón con lechuga picada junto con otra clase de verduras y aderezo, y aunque Jaden detestaba las verduras debía admitir que eso tenía buen aspecto. Axel ya se encontraba sentado preparándose para comer cuando ve a los dos nuevos mejores amigos sentarse en las dos sillas frente a él, ahora solo faltaba Jim quien estaba en la cocina haciendo quien-sabe-que-cosa. Todos morían de hambre por lo que no le esperaron y comenzaron a comer.

+ Sabe bien – comenta Jaden al dar el primer bocado – felicítenme al chef

+ ¿Por qué no lo haces tu? – Dice Jesse a Jaden quien voltea a verlo – lo tienes frente a ti – inclina su cabeza hacia Axel

+ ¿Tu cocinas? – pregunta entusiasmado pero no recibe, lo que le preocupo un poco

+ No es nada personal – le escucha decir a Jim quien salía de la cocina con otro recipiente de comida en las manos – él siempre es así

+ Si, siempre refunfuñando y haciéndose el interesante – Jesse se una a la charla para hacer de las suyas - ¿no es cierto, salvador de salvadores?

+ Ya no molestes – dice cortante sacando una sonrisa en Jesse y en Jim

+ ¿El es el único que cocina? – pregunta dudoso el castaño

+ Afortunadamente no – responde Jim – de ser así nos hubiera dejado morir de hambre hace mucho tiempo… eso o nos hubiera envenado

+ Hoy termino la semana de Axel, mañana comienza el mío – dice Jesse comiendo sus verduras de la mala gana – y solo diré que nunca sirvo verduras, así que asegúrate de venir mañana – le señala con su tenedor

+ ¡JA! Lo hare aunque tu no me invites

Después de esto la comida continúo igual de alegre como hasta ahora, entre pláticas y risas sobre la escuela, videojuegos, películas, cartas (charla en la que solo Jesse y Jaden participaron) y luego una que otra cosa que sacaban al azar. Jaden entonces creyó haber olvidado algo pero no recordaba que cosa y solo por inercia saco el celular de su bolsillo y lo ve apagado, trata de prenderlo pero no pasó nada, lo que significaba que ya no tenia carga y entonces lo recuerda.

+ ¡CHAZZ! – se levanta de golpe asustando a todos los presentes

+ Oye, no asustes de esa forma… ¿te encuentras bien? – Jim nota que Jaden se encontraba un poco alterado

+ Lo siento, me tengo que ir – va hacia el sofá donde estaba su mochila y se la cuelga en el hombro – fue divertido, espero volver pronto – se dirige hacia la entrada a ponerse sus tennis – nuestra batalla quedara pendiente hasta entonces, Jes

+ Espera, Jay – se pone de pie y lo alcanza en la puerta - ¿no quieres que te lleve? Porque… ya sabes, no seria lindo que te metieras en problemas otra vez

+ No, estaré bien – le asegura – ya les cause muchos problemas y tu ya has hecho mucho por mi

+ Vamos, no te hagas del rogar – se aleja de Jaden para ir a su cuarto donde se escucha el rechinar de una puerta y luego muchas cosas cayendo junto con un grito, no paso mucho para que Jesse volviera a aparecer con dos cascos en mano y una camisa negra en su cabeza, se la quita lanzándola sobre el sofá - ¿nos vamos? – le lanza uno de los cascos a Jaden quien la atrapa sin trabajo, ya se dirigían a la puerta cuando un grito los detuvo

+ ¡JESSE ENDERSON! ¿A dónde crees que vas? – La voz autoritaria de O'Brien se dio a escuchar y sonaba molesto - ¿Ya terminaste la tarea?

+ Ehhh… bueno, veras… yo… - le voltea a ver nervioso – la terminare sin falta cuando regrese

+ No saldrás de aquí hasta que la hagas – le toma del brazo para jalarlo al cuarto – Jim puede llevar a Jaden, pero TU… - lo empuja dentro de su cuarto y cierra la puerta – ya me has metido en problemas con Viper y esta vez no me vas a hundir contigo

+ ¡Ten piedad Axel! ¡Auxilio!

Empieza a gritar como loco y a golpear la puerta. Eso le recordó a Zane quien siempre le hacia eso a Atticus y a él cuando había un examen o tarea de castigo. Quería ayudarlo, pero con esas personas era imposible razonar.

+ Bueno, es hora se irnos, Jay

Le dice Jim a Jaden quien sale del dormitorio tras el pelinegro, no sin antes despedirse de los otros dos chicos de un grito. Al bajar se dirigieron al estacionamiento que se encontraba justo atrás, localizan la moto y se suben a ella, y cuando se estaban poniendo los cascos, Jim se gira hacia Jaden.

+ ¿A dónde tienes que ir con tanta prisa?

+ Al aeropuerto – le dice – un amigo se ira y tengo que ir a despedirlo

+ ¿Y pensabas ir a pie? – Enciende la moto – si que estas igual de loco que Jesse

+ ¡Oi Jaden!

Escuchan como la voz de alguien conocido se escucha cerca de ellos llamando al castaño, pero no lo creían posible ya que se suponía estaría encerrado en su cuarto.

+ Acá arriba

Ambos chicos en la moto hacen caso a la voz y voltean hacia arriba, lo que les llevo a ver al peliazul saludándolos enérgicamente con medio cuerpo casi fuera de la ventana.

+ Retiro lo dicho, Jesse esta completamente demente

+ ¿Jesse?

+ Olvide darte esto- lanza sin cuidado una roca directo hacia Jaden quien al darse cuanta de que lo iba a golpear se agacha esquivándola con éxito – se supone que la atrapes

+ ¡¿Estas loco?! – Se queja Jaden – Si lo hubiera INTENTADO me habrías golpeado la cabeza

+ Solo tómalo… míralo cuando tengas tiempo ¡Y NO SE LO MUESTRES A NADIE!

+ ¿QUE HACES AHÍ? – se logra escuchar otra voz desde la dirección donde se encontraba Jesse – METETE AHORA MISMO

+ AHHHHH

Ven a Jesse desaparecer y la ventana cerrarse con fuerza. Jaden se baja de la moto tomando la piedra y ve que llevaba un papel sujeto, pensaba ver que tenia escrito pero decide dejarlo para después así que se lo guarda en su mochila.

+ ¿Estas listo?

+ Si, vámonos

Al decir esto, acelera en dirección a la salida de la escuela y con destino al aeropuerto. Aun había trafico, menos que cuando Jaden se dirigía a la escuela Obelisk, pero aun así había carros, aunque Jim lograba colarse por entre ellos y mas rápido de lo que debería. Pero Jaden, quien aun no se acostumbraba a estar en moto, pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Jim para así evitar una posible caída. Y caer de una moto por entre unos carros no estaba en sus planes.

Escucha a Jim hablar y él le contestaba, pero no sabia como le estaba haciendo ya que estaba mas concentrado rezando porque pudiera llegar a tiempo que en lo que estaba diciendo. Pero en lo único que le escucho decir a Jim después de toso ese tiempo fue "Ya estamos cerca". Jaden, ya no resistiendo más, le dice a Jim que se detenga y este se orilla sin pedir explicaciones.

Sin aviso, el castaño se baja deprisa de la moto quitándose el casco y dándoselo a Jim con unas leves gracias, para luego alejarse corriendo de ahí sin detenerse ni por un instante. En su camino se encontraban muchos taxis por lo que en verdad ya estaba cerca, choca con unas cuantas personas, pide disculpas pero sin detenerse en su carrera.

Finalmente había llegado y ahora se dedicaba a buscar a Chazz y a los otros con la mirada pero no logra ver a nadie, entonces se dirige hacia una señora a preguntar.

+ Disculpe – llama su atención - ¿Cuál es la puesta con destino a los Estados Unidos?

La señora checa en la computadora

+ Puesta 28B, pero el vuelo salió hace 10 minutos, lo siento – se disculpa para luego seguir con lo suyo

¿Había escuchado bien? Chazz ya se había ido… y no pudo ni despedirse de él. Da un gracias apenas audible y se aleja caminando lentamente hacia la salida del aeropuerto, ya afuera siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, solo caminaba sin siquiera sentir el frio en ese momento.

_**To be continued…**_

**Next**** Chapter:** _**Yesterday Chronicle**_


	3. Yesterday Chronicle

**------------------------------O------------------------------**

**Capitulo 3: ****Ŷεsŧĕѓdǻÿ ÇђЯΘлiсlε**

**--------------------------------------**

No estaba muy seguro de cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero de lo que si era seguro era que se encontraba tan deprimido que ni siquiera sentía frio, ni hambre y al parecer tampoco cansancio. La luz del crepúsculo se estaba apagando poco a poco dando paso a la noche, todo pudo haber estado en penumbras si no fuera por los faros que iluminaban el camino del castaño. No sabía ni en donde estaba, solo caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, ya hubo varias veces que se tropezaba pero ni así dejaba de caminar, tenia ganas de gritar hasta quedar sin voz, de golpear algo hasta que sus manos le quedaran rojas y le sangraran, estaba muy enojado consigo mismo por haber llegado tarde y no haber podido despedirlo.

Por alguna razón siente la necesidad de ver en donde se encontraba y al hacerlo ve que ya se encontraba frente a su departamento. No tenia ganas de entrar pero no tenia a donde mas ir y con sus amigos no quería hablar ya que podrían decirle o preguntarle sobre el porque no había ido al aeropuerto o que Chazz se había puesto muy molesto por su falta o su "gran interés", etc. Solo esperaba poder hablar pronto con el para disculparse y tal vez explicarse… eso si le dejaba hacerlo y no llegaba a sus propias conclusiones como la mayoría de las veces.

Siente un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda y los brazos, entonces decide que lo mejor seria subir a su departamento para así evitar atrapar un resfriado que posiblemente le daría por estar mucho tiempo fuera en el frio y sin su chaleco puesto.

Sube pesadamente los escalones y arrastrando los pies. Al llegar a su puerta saca sus llaves y mete una que resulto no ser la correcta, cambia de llave y la vuelve a meter pero nuevamente se equivoca, mete otra sin darse cuenta de que fue la primera que metió, luego recuerda que la llave del departamento la llevaba aparte, así que saca la llave de su otro bolsillo y... ¡Bingo!

Entra cerrando milagrosamente bien la puerta, lanza su mochila al suelo y se tira sobre un pequeño sofá que tenia. En verdad que tampoco tenia ganas de dormirse en su cama ni de cambiarse a sus pijamas, solo quería cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por lo que sea que tenia… tal vez era hambre, si posiblemente era eso, pero como no tenia ganas de levantarse y prepararse algo decide mejor dormir hasta mañana no importándole que hora seria en ese momento o a que hora se levantaría al día siguiente.

+ Jo-kun… no dejes que me lleven – dice entre sollozos un pequeño castaño de más o menos 5 años quien tenia bien agarrado del brazo a otro niño un año mayor que el – no quiero volver ahí

+ No te preocupes, no permitiré que esos hombres te vuelvan a llevar – le asegura con un tono de voz que mostraba determinación, se encontraba igual de asustado que el pequeño pero sabia que si lo demostraba, su amigo iba a entrar en pánico, así que decide ser fuerte por los dos - …no lo harán

Ambos pequeños se encontraban dentro de una oficina oscura y bajo un escritorio escondidos y en silencio, para evitar ser encontrados por los "hombres malos". Sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas fuertemente para así darse apoyo, sus ojos ya no tenían tanto brillo… ese brillo que detonaba felicidad e inocencia, en sus brazos tenían pequeñas marcas, señal de que agujas habían sido fuertemente clavadas en ellos.

Pasos comenzaron a escucharse cerca de esa oficina, el pequeño castaño comienza a sollozar en silencio evitando hacer ruido y llamar su atención, en cuanto al peliazul estaba atento a esos pasos demoniacos, pidiendo mentalmente que se alejaran, que no de detuvieran frente a la puerta de esa oficina. Pero sus rezos fueron en vano…

Al escuchar que giraban la perilla, el mas pequeño se asusta y esconde su rostro en el brazo del mayor y diciendo por lo bajo apenas un murmullo "vete, vete". Entonces se escucha un fuerte golpe contra la puerta y esta abriéndose violentamente chocando contra una pared, sonidos de varios pasos le siguen junto a voces de muchos hombres. Los niños ven que la luz se enciende y justo después ven a un par de hombres habiendo a un lado el escritorio en el que estaban escondidos tirándolo al suelo para luego sujetarlos a ambos con fuerza.

+ Los tenemos, señor – dice uno de los hombres que los rodeaba a otro que entraba por la puerta

+ Bien hecho, lleven 5 al cuarto blanco y a 8 al laboratorio principal para el examen final- da la orden antes de salir nuevamente de la oficina

+ Ya lo escucharon – habla de nuevo el primer hombre – inyéctenle la substancia BL-XXX063 al 5 y llévenselo, los demás encárguense de llevarse al pequeño

+ ¡Quítenme sus sucias manos de encima! – Forcejea con la sola intención de evitar que le inyectaran, pero se olvida de eso al escuchar los otros gritos – Judai…

+ ¡No quiero ir! No me lleven – lo llevan jalando de los brazos y casi a rastras afuera de la oficina – No quiero verlo, no quiero que _él_ salga… ¡No quiero!

+ ¡No se lo lleven! ¡JUDAI! – trataba de ir a su auxilio pero lo tenían bien sujeto se los brazos

+ Ayúdame, Jo-Kun – sigue pidiendo de su ayuda sin evitar contener las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos con el solo pensar en lo que le esperaba el salir de esa oficina y al entrar al laboratorio

+ ¡JUDAI!

Judai ve a un hombre de bata blanca inyectarle algo a su amigo, fue entonces que supo que era demasiado tarde, que no iría en su ayuda. Lo último que pudo ver antes de ser sacado de la oficina fueron los ojos del peliazul, miro con tristeza como estos se tornaban drásticamente a color naranja, que lucían fríos, vacios y llenos de odio.

Abre sus ojos de golpe.

Se levanta del sofá lentamente respirando agitado y sudando frio. Mira a su alrededor asegurándose de que esos hombres de blanco no estuvieran cerca, pero deja de hacerlo ya que eso solo había sido una pesadilla o eso era lo que de repetía sin cesar. Se levanta del sofá y apenas da unos pasos cae de rodillas, por alguna razón se sentía mareado, entonces recuerda que no había comido nada la noche anterior así que se vuelve a poner de pie lentamente para evitar otro posible mareo y se dirige hacia la cocina para recalentar la comida que Alexis le había echo días anteriores. El siempre comía comida instantánea, ya que era fácil y rápido, pero los demás se preocupaban de que se enfermara por lo que la chica se ofreció a ayudarle a cocinar, Jaden no era un gran chef ya que hasta el agua se le quemaba y si no fuera por Atticus quien de ve en cuando se daba unas vueltas para checar a Jaden, el castaño habría muerto intoxicado o quemado ya que su casa era propensa a incendiarse muy seguido… bueno, ya no tanto.

Antes de empezar a comer mira la hora y ve que se había levantado temprano, cosa rara en el.

+ Tal vez deba tener pesadillas mas seguido – bromea para si mismo pero recuerda todo acerca de su pesadilla – tal vez no

Termina de comer, va al baño a lavarse la cara y los dientes, recoge su mochila y sale de su departamento a paso lento. Se sentía tan bien el caminar en las mañanas no teniendo que correr contra el reloj como siempre lo hacia. El camino ya se lo sabia de memoria por lo que no le prestaba mucha atención, solo de vez en cuando checaba los semáforos, pero hasta ahí.

En todo lo que llevaba de camino, en ningún momento había dejado de pensar en ese sueño, pesadilla, recuerdo o lo que sea que haya sido. Pero recuerdo o no… ya no quería tenerlos de nuevo, le hacían querer tener los ojos siempre abiertos, pero las preguntas que invadían ahora su cabeza eran ¿Por qué regresaron? ¿Por qué ahora? Ya hacia un año que no las había tenido y se habían detenido después de… bueno, un incidente en la escuela en donde perdió algo mas que esos sueños. Un momento… si los sueños habían regresado entonces eso significaba que el incidente de hace un año ¿se volvería a repetir?

Detuvo su andar tratando de comprender la conclusión a la que acababa de llegar y de la nada recuerda al niño de sus sueños, el como parecía preocuparse por el otro y sus ojos… Ya los había visto antes pero no lograba recordar en donde. Vaya, los demás chicos tenían razón sobre el, en verdad sufría memoria a corto plazo pero ya lo recordaría, siempre lo hace aunque siempre tardaba mucho en hacerlo.

A lo lejos logra ver la escuela Slifer y a alumnos llegando por todos lados, hace tiempo que no veía esa escena porque como todos ya saben, él acostumbraba llegar siempre tarde o no llegar. Sigue caminando cuando de repente ve a in Obelisk recargado en la entra de la escuela, como si estuviera esperando a alguien, se sorprende al ver de quien se trataba y al mismo tiempo sonríe al ver cumplido su deseo. Justo a la persona a la que quería ver. Corre hacia él gritando su nombre y agitando su brazo en forma de saludo lo que llama la atención del Obelisk y este le responde el gesto.

+ ¿Qué haces aquí? No esperaba verte hasta en la tarde

+ Y yo no esperaba verte hasta que tocaran el timbre – bromea el castaño mayor sacándole una risa nerviosa al menor - ¿A que se debe la ocasión?

+ Oye yo pregunte primero – le reclama tratando de cambiar de tema, no quería hablar de eso ahora - ¿esperas a alguna chica? – le da golpecitos con el codo

+Claro que no ¿de que me viste cara? – Atticus se indigna y se cruza de brazos haciendo que Jaden se sintiera un poco culpable - …no antes de las 12 – con esto a Jaden no le duro mucho la culpa

+ Bueno, entonces…

+ Necesito hablar contigo, es algo importante – de repente Atticus se pone serio

+ ¿Que sucede, de que se trata?

A cada segundo que pasaba sin saber de que se trataba o a que se debía su repentina visita le hacia preocuparse mas y mas.

+ Es sobre Chazz… acerca de lo de ayer

¿Dijo Chazz? ¿Acaso algo le había pasado?

+ ¿Le paso algo? – pregunta alarmado

+ No, el se encuentra bien… creo – la ultima palabra la dijo casi como un murmullo – es sobre otra cosa, él…

Pero justo cuando iba a hablar la campana suena llamando a todos los alumnos a clase. Jaden maldijo su suerte y a Atticus por haberle dado tantas vueltas al asunto.

+ Te lo diré a la salida, vendré por ti para seguir hablando – se da la vuelta para irse pero la voz de Jaden lo detiene.

+ Espera, no dejare que te vayas sin decirme antes – la voz de Jaden sonaba decidida pero Atticus no cedería con solo eso.

+ Lo siento, será después

Con esto Atticus comienza a caminar en dirección opuesto, no sin antes despedirse de Jaden quien pensaba en ir tras el pero un maestro ya lo había visto y al parecer ya sabia de su plan de escaparse por lo que, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, le esperaba paciente en la entrada. Así que de mala gana y lanzando un gruñido se adentra a las instalaciones.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Todo estaba transcurriendo demasiado lento y aburrido. Al llegar pensaba en preguntarle a Syrus sobre ayer, sobre que lo que había pasado con Chazz pero no lo encontró en el salón y al preguntar a uno de sus compañeros este le dio una mala cara y muy a fuerzas le dijo que el hermano de Syrus, Zane, había hablado a la escuela diciendo que su hermano faltaría ese día porque se encontraba enfermo. Lo que le pareció extraño ya que Zane mandaba a Syrus a la escuela sin importar si este se moría de calentura o de cualquier otra cosa. Como sea, faltar a la escuela un día no era una opción… solo si es que se agotaban las demás.

Por suerte para Jaden, quien también tenía a Zane como guardián (una clase de padre adoptivo), no recibía ese trato ya que el encargado de los asuntos escolares era cosa de Chazz por tener un poco más de influencia en el castaño. Mira que terminar prometiéndole un perro con tal de que pasara los exámenes… si que era bueno negociando. Eso o es que Jaden era muy fácil de manipular.

Al salir de sus pensamientos ve a su alrededor y nota a muchos alumnos de pie mientras que otros tantos comían sus almuerzos, por lo que supuso era la hora del descanso se pone de pie y en ese momento fue envestido por alguien sin previo aviso y tirado al suelo.

+ Jaden-sama

Genial, solo había alguien en todo el planeta que le decía así y no importaba cuantas veces le dijera que se detuviera, nunca escuchaba.

+ A mi también me da gusto verte, Blair – logra decir con un poco de dificultad, porque con la tecleada que le dio la chica hizo que de le saliera todo el aire que tenia en los pulmones – ¿pero podrías demostrarlo sin intentar matarme?

+ Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo – la joven peliazul se quita de encima de Jaden para quedar de rodillas – creo que es la costumbre je je

+ ¿Y que haces aquí? ¿Por que no estas con tus amigas? – se incorpora quedando sentado aun en el suelo

+ Creí que querrías que almorzáramos juntos- muestra una pequeña caja y cubriéndolo estaba un pañuelo rosa – escuche que Syrus falto por estar enfermo ¿estará bien?

+ Esta con Zane

+ Por eso me pregunto si estará bien, ¿recuerdas cuando tu enfermaste? No quisiste ni tocar el tema… al menos se que ya lo has superado ¿acaso fue tan traumático? – No recibe respuesta – ¿Jaden?

Al ver que su amigo castaño ya no se encontraba frente a ella se pregunta a donde pudo haber ido y al sentir un aura extraña en una esquina cercana ve a Jaden en posición fetal y con aires de depresión.

+ Supongo que aun no

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

+ Siento que tuvieras que darme parte de tu almuerzo

+ No hay problema – desvía la mirada un poco sonrojada – me gusta cocinar y hay veces en que me emociona tanto que termino preparando mucho… pero no te acostumbres, no siempre tendré comida de más para darte – le advierte señalándolo pero Jaden solo asiente estando mas concentrado en terminar sus camarones empanizados que en lo que pasaba a su alrededor

+ Esto esta delicioso, hasta podría acostumbrarme a esto

+ ¿Qué es lo que te acabo de decir?

Grita molesta Blair lanzándole la cubierta de su caja de almuerzo que fue a dar justo en la cara de Jaden quien cae de espaldas al recibir tal golpe, la mochila del castaño estaba detrás a el por lo que Blair pensó que no se golpearía la cabeza contra el pavimento pero extrañamente pareció que se golpeo mas duro de lo que se pudo haber golpeado. Al estrellarse contra la mochila se escucho un fuerte golpe haciendo que Jaden se tomara con fuerza la cabeza, por lo que la chica corre asustada en su dirección.

+ Jaden ¿Te encuentras bien?

+ Auuuch – se queja aun sosteniéndose la cabeza, justo en la parte donde se había golpeado – eso dolió

+ ¿Pero con que te golpeaste? – Mira hacia la sospechosa mochila - ¿Qué llevas ahí, piedras?

+ ¿Y para que quiero yo una piedra?

+ ´Fue sarcasmo´ - piensa Blair

Jaden abre su mochila buscando la posible causa de su doloroso golpe y en eso encuentra al culpable, lo que dejo sorprendido a ambos.

+ En verdad que era una piedra – la chica se pregunto la razón por la que Jaden pudo haber tenido una piedra en su mochila pero le llamo la atención ver el papel que se encontraba en esta – ¿para que el papel?

Jaden le quita el papel que tenia, lo desenvuelve y ambos leen lo escrito en el. Al terminar, Jaden pone cara de confusión y Blair una de maldad, por fin podría molestar a Jaden con algo.

+ ¿Quién es Jesse? – mira a su amigo curiosa

+ Es… bueno, alguien a quien conocí ayer – le quita la carta y se la guarda sin cuidado en su bolsa del pantalón sonrojado por lo que su amigo escribió, y no sabiendo hacia donde mas mirar se le queda viendo a la piedra que tenia en la mano

+ Y… ¿es linda?

Blair cree que Jesse se trataba de una chica ya que a algunas chicas también se les ponía ese nombre (conozco como a tres Jesses mujeres... y a un hombre, quien por cierto es gay xD). La pregunta de Blair le tomo por sorpresa pero como estaba tan concentrado observando a la piedra en su mano, por extrañas razones, pensó que la chica hablaba de la roca.

+ Nah, he visto mejores

+ ¿Mejores? – Ante esta respuesta miles de otras preguntas invadieron su mente – acaso… ¿eres de los que se fijan solo en el físico?

+ No realmente – Blair suelta un suspiro de alivio – aunque eso influye mucho en si la quieres tener o no

+ ¡¿QUE?!

+ Si, si no te gusta tanto su apariencia uno puede solo tirarla y conseguirse otra mejor – le dice sonriendo – seria problemático si las tenemos tiradas en un rincón sin tenerles ningún uso ¿no crees?

La pregunta aun con su sonrisa despreocupada por lo que asusto más a Blair, quien apenas estaba terminando de procesar lo dicho por el castaño. Definitivamente no volvería a ver igual a Jaden después de eso. Pensaba hacer mas preguntas acerca de la relación que tenía con esa tal Jesse, pero le fue imposible ya que el timbre de la escuela suena interrumpiendo la charla. Jaden guarda la piedra en su mochila y se la cuelga en el hombro.

+ Que flojera – dice en tono aburrido – creo que me saltare el resto de las clases – se va alejando de donde se encontraba Blair pero para cuando la chica reacciono, Jaden ya se encontraba bajando las escaleras.

+ ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! Vuele aquí

La chica toma su caja de almuerzo y corre tras el castaño.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Finalmente, después de un día agotador las clases habían terminado por ese día. Ahora tenía que encontrarse con Atticus en la entrada de la escuela y por fin descubrir lo que había sucedido ayer con Chazz y los chicos.

Llega a la entrada pero no ve al Obelisk por ningún lado, lo que le extraño, ya que ellos, los del instituto Obelisk, salían salir más temprano ¿Qué pudo haberlo retrasado?

Cansado de estar parado sin hacer nada, se va a recargar a una pared cercana y lleva sus manos a sus bolsillo, pero en uno de ellos siente un pedazo de papel maltratado, lo saca y recuerda que en el se encontraba anotado el numero de celular de Jesse.

Lo desenvuelve y efectivamente ahí estaba junto con su pequeña nota.

--"Márcame cuando estés aburrido, preferiblemente en clases y avísame antes de que vengas a comer, Axel da miedo si recibimos visitas sorpresas"--

Después de ese mensaje venia su teléfono de celular. En ese momento se encontraba aburrido, así que haría caso a la nota y le mandaría un mensaje. Seria una buena oportunidad para conocer más a su amigo.

-"No estoy en clase, pero espero quieras hablar"-

No pasa mucho cuando el celular de Jaden vibra, en señal de que tenia un mensaje nuevo. Lo abre y ve que era Jesse. Si que era rápido para escribir.

_--"Estaba esperándote, aquí en detención no se puede hacer mucho"--_

-"¿Estas en detención?" – nunca hubiera imaginada que Jesse era un niño rebelde, bueno, tal vez si lo llego a pensar por un segundo cuando estaban en la moto

_--__"Errr…. No preguntes, los maestros no soportan una pequeña broma"--_

-"Lo se, hace días que no me llevan"-

_--__"Espera, tengo que correr"--_

+ ¿Correr?

Pasa alrededor de 5 minutos cuando ve que una llamada de Jesse estaba entando y sin dudarlo contesta pero del otro lado solo lograba escuchar a alguien respirando por lo que se asusto un poco, sonaba a un pervertido haciendo… cosas pervertidas por teléfono.

+ ¿Jesse?

+ _Lo siento Jay… tuve que… huir… de allí _– dice aun tratando de recuperar el aliento – _dame solo un minuto_

+ Claro

Ambos se quedan un minuto en silencio, solo se escuchaba como la respiración de Jesse trataba de normalizarse

+ _Listo _– la voz del peliazul ya no sonaba agitada – _Y… ¿Cuándo vienes a comer?_

+ No lo se, probablemente mañana, hoy parece que no tendré mucho tiempo para mi

+ _¿Y eso por que?_

Sabía que con todo ese asunto de Chazz y compañía estaría de nueva cuenta preocupado, pero ahora que Atticus le diría todo lo que sabía, la preocupación le estaba comiendo por dentro en ese momento en ese momento, no quería decirle a Jesse, digo, apenas y se conocen, pero Jaden tiene la necesidad de decirle y esperaba que este le dijera palabras de aliento o algún consejo. En ese momento era Jesse la persona en la que mas confiaba.

+ Lo que sucede, es que…

De repente logra ver a Atticus a lo lejos corriendo en su dirección. Al parecer si se le había echo tarde.

+ Lo siento Jesse, te tengo que dejar, te hablo en la noche

+ _Si claro, y ¿me dirás lo que te sucede? Actúas preocupado ¿algo que paso ayer?_ – parece que en verdad era un libro abierto, no solo sus amigos sino que ahora Jesse también podía leerlo

+ No tengo opción ¿verdad?

Suelta una pequeña risa al igual que el peliazul quien estaba al otro lado del teléfono. Se vuelven a despedir asegurándose hablarse luego y luego, de mala gana, ambos cortan la comunicación. Para entonces Atticus llego a su lado agitado y saludándole de paso, Jaden se pone de pie y le devuelve el saludo. El castaño nota un poco extraño a Atticus, mientras, el castaño mayor no dejaba de voltear hacia atrás o hacia los lados, como buscando a alguien pero en forma de urgencia y deseando no encontrar a quien buscaba.

Jaden entonces se pregunto si aquello tenía algo que ver con que llegara tarde.

+ ¿Ya me dirás lo que tengas que decirme?

+ Si, no te desesperes – sigue volteando hacia todas direcciones – pero aquí no, vamos a otro lugar – con ambos brazos gira a Jaden y lo va empujando mientras se alejaban de ese lugar

+ ¿Oye, a donde me llevas?

+ Vamos a un lugar no muy concurrido, oscuro y que nadie conozca

+ ¿Vamos a casa de Chazz?

Después de dar como mil vueltas por los alrededores finalmente Atticus se decidió por un gran edificio blanco con unas largas escaleras. No era muy concurrido, tampoco era para nada oscuro al contrario, la luz del sol llegaba directo a los escalones pero por ser un día bastante fresco no les iba a molestar mucho el calor. Pero no podía saber si era conocido o no, a decir verdad no sabían si ese edificio era de oficinas o departamentos para ricos, y decía para ricos por que se encontraba en una buena zona, y se veía algo elegante la entrada. Como sea, ambos se fueron a sentar en los escalones del edificio y Atticus se preparo para hablar.

+ Lo que sucedió ayer fue que… pues, Chazz si se molesto bastante, estaba furioso pero también parecía estar herido

+ ¿En verdad, tanto así? – guarda silencio por un momento - ¿le dijiste a donde había ido?

+ ¡¿Estas loco?! – Mira aterrorizado a Jaden - ¿Sabes lo que me habría echo si se enteraba? De por si ya estaba molesto y tu todavía me preguntas si le dije que te fuiste a ver a otro chico que conociste esta mañana mientras que él te…

+ De acuerdo, de acuerdo ya en-ten-di – era cierto, fue una pregunta tonta, sabia que Atticus no lo delataría… ¿delataría? Pero si no había cosa que ocultar, no había echo nada malo, aunque Chazz no parecía confiar en el, o acaso ¿no confiaba en los demás? – entonces ¿que le dijiste?

+ Solo que habías ido a hacer otras cosas… y creo que – se pone a hacer memoria por lo que Jaden se pone más atento de lo que ya estaba – creo que después te dijo idiota

+ Oye, no tienes que decirme algo que ya se – se vuelve a acomodar de nuevo en su lugar mirando hacia el cielo

+ ¿Y tu por que tardaste tanto? – Pregunta mirándolo fijamente - ¿Me dijiste que no tardarías, que solo entregarías la bolsa y listo?

+ Si, lo se y eso hice pero luego le propuse a Jesse un duelo de cartas pero-

+ Eso lo explica todo

+ Si, okay

Todo en el mundo entero sabía que si Jaden veía la oportunidad de jugar por lo menos un juego de cartas la aprovechaba sin chistar. Sus amigos también jugaban pero a Jaden le gustaba mas jugar contra Zane, al principio era con Chazz pero hubo varias veces en que le derrotaba que este terminaba enojado todo el día si que ya la pensaba dos veces antes de retarlo. Ahora era Zane su duelista favorito por que era al único a quien no le ha ganado ni una sola vez. Pero Zane ya no jugaba, decía que era un juego de cartas para niños… pero la verdadera razón era que cada vez que era un Zane vs Jaden y era Zane quien ganaba, Jaden inmediatamente le retaba a otro duelo y solo paraban hasta que ya no pudieran mas… y obviamente era Zane el que se retiraba primero, ninguna persona soportaba tanto Jaden.

+ Tu y Jesse si que se parecen – comenta Atticus llamando de nueva cuenta la atención del Slifer – el también idolatra a esas cartas, supongo que lo abras notado

+ Creo que ya había escuchado eso en otra parte

Recuerda como Jim y el mismo Jesse habían dicho algo parecido, de que ellos eran muy similares. De repente recuerda cuando ellos se encontraban en el duelo de cartas y por alguna razón ambos se habían quedado mirando pero entonces un fuerte dolor de cabeza le comenzó a dar a Jaden con el solo recordar lo que sucedió después, recordó como los ojos de Jesse se tornaron naranjas y se pregunta nuevamente el porque de ese cambio. Otro fuerte dolor aparece cuando la memoria del pequeño niño llega a él y ve como al niño también se le tornaban los ojos naranja, era eso pura coincidencia o era que acaso…

+ _¡¡JOHAAAAN!!_

Ese nombre resuena como eco en su cabeza, sentía como si ese grito proviniera desde dentro de el llamando desesperadamente al dueño de ese nombre. Sin resistir ni un minuto mas con un brazo se toma el estomago mientras que con la otra mano se cubre la boca a tiempo para detener el vomito que sentía en ese momento, cosa que alarmo a Atticus quien se puso rápidamente de pie y se acerca al castaño a auxiliarlo.

+ ¿Te encuentras bien? – Ve toser descontroladamente a Jaden lo que le preocupo aun mas – Jaden – voltea hacia ambos lados buscando algo o a alguien que pudiera ayudarle

+ No te… preocupes – Jaden se limpia la boca con su mano pero al castaño mayor le ofrece un pañuelo para que se limpiara el cual el Slifer acepta

+ ¿Qué te sucedió? – le vuelve a preguntar aun preocupado

Jaden guardo silencio no sabiendo que responderle ya que ni él sabía exactamente lo que había pasado. Que él supiera nadie vomitaba al recordar algo, a menos que tuviera algo grave de por medio. Se incorpora pero al hacerlo se tambalea un poco por lo que Atticus tuvo que tomarle del brazo para evitar una posible caída.

+ Estas pálido ¿seguro que estas bien?

+ Nunca dije que estuviera bien – voltea a ver al Obelisk sonriéndole lo que también le saco una sonrisa a este

+ Vamos, te invito algo de tomar

Ambos comienzan a bajar los escalones cuando Atticus se detiene, Jaden le mira pensando en preguntarle que sucedía pero al ver su cara de shock ve también hacia la misma dirección a la cual miraba y se sorprende al ver a esa persona ahí.

+ Zane

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Todo el departamento era muy elegante, ahora Jaden por fin sabía lo que era el edificio, eran unos departamentos… aunque aun pensaba que tenía fachada de oficinas. En ese momento Zane se encontraba en la cocina, suponía que preparaba te para las nauseas de Jaden, pero mientras tanto Jaden y Atticus esperaban por él en la sala de estar. No conversaban ya que Atticus parecía no querer hacerlo en ese momento por lo que Jaden se decidió mejor a recorrer con su mirada los alrededores de la estancia. Las paredes eran completamente blancas con uno que otro cuadro o pintura colgada; había tres puertas, una llevaba a la cocina mientras que las otras dos eran las habitaciones de Syrus y Zane. Él y Atticus estaban sentados en uno de los dos enormes y cómodos sillones color baches que se encontraban uno frente al otro y entre ellos había una mesa de madera con un hermoso florero con iris dentro.

Pero lo que había llamado la atención del Slifer fue una foto que se encontraba en un mueble cercano, había otras fotos con Syrus o Zane solos o con otros familiares y amigos pero había una en especial y que era diferente a las otras, eran de unos niños que tenían no más de 8 años. Uno era Zane, quien era el mas grande de los cuatro, y los otros dos niños no los reconocía, pero en verdad que se les hacia conocidos. Uno solo tenía un vago presentimiento de que si lo conocía pero respecto a los otros dos, sentía que debía saber quienes eran, mejor dicho, creía saber quienes eran.

+ "Esos dos… se parecen a los de mis sueños…"

+ Jaden

Desvía la mirada de la fotografía y la dirige hacia la persona quien le había llamado y quien se encontraba justo a su lado.

+ Tengo algo que decirte

+ ¿Qué pasa?

Le pregunta como si nada, pero al ver el semblante preocupado y de culpa de Atticus se preocupa, era la misma mirada que tenia esa mañana, cuando le pensaba contar lo que había sucedido ayer. Pero esta vez, su mirada era más seria y con un toque de culpa, cosa que no entendió para nada y que solo termino por asustarlo más.

+ Jaden, Chazz no…

+ Perdón por la tardanza

Zane aparece de repente por la puerta de la cocina impidiendo que Atticus siguiera hablando. El Obelisk mayor se acerca dejando los vasos sobre la mesa para luego sentarse en el otro sofá. Y en todo ese momento Jaden sintió cierta tensión en el ambiente, en especial entre esos dos.

+ ¿Atticus te conto lo que sucedió ayer?

+ Si, lo hizo – le da un sorbo a su te, esperaba que con eso las nauseas desaparecieran, deja de tomar su bebida para ver de nuevo a Atticus – por cierto, ¿que era eso que querías decirme?

Con esas palabras Zane dirige su mirada al antes mencionado haciendo que Atticus reaccionara ante esas palabras haciendo que dirigiera su mirada hacia los chicos mostrando su ya conocida sonrisa despreocupada y que parecía tener el poder de animar todo.

+ Jay, me avergüenzas – lo que para Atticus fue un leve golpecito en la espalda de Jaden para este y para Zane fue un gran y fuerte golpe que casi hacia caer del sofá al Slifer sobre la mesa de enfrente o hacia el piso – solo iba a decirte que pienso que exagere un poco al decirte que el gran Chazz muy furioso, bueno al principio si que lo estaba… pobres niños… ah y el cachorrito – esto ultimo lo dijo en un murmullo pero los dos presentes lograron escucharle perfectamente – pero luego se le paso un poco y dijo que en estos días te marcaba

+ ¿En serio?

Aun dudoso voltea a ver a Zane pera que le confirmara la historia, no era que no confiara en Atticus pero había veces en la que solía exagerar las cosas, pero al ver que el peliazul asentía, Jaden se alegra por ello y siente un gran alivio dentro de si.

+ Por cierto, ustedes dos – señala a sus dos invitados - ¿Qué hacían frente a estos departamentos? – Ve las caras de confusión de ambos, así que se explica - ¿Qué no sabían que yo vivía aquí?

+ Yo no lo sabía – responde Jaden alzando la mano

+ Yo tampoco

Atticus le imita y en ese momento Jaden, al ver la cara y lo que pensaba hacer Zane, se aleja hasta el otro extremo del sofá evitando así la furia del Kaiser, quien fue el causante de que un cojín se fuera a estrellar en la cara del otro con tal fuerza que termino casi inconsciente.

Luego de platicar de otras cosas con el ambiente un poco ya más calmado y animado las horas fueron pasando hasta dar casi las 7.30 y a petición de Atticus decidieron dejar todo eso para otra ocasión con el fin que oscureciera más. Y ya que esa zona le era desconocida a Jaden, Zane se ofrece a pedirle un taxi, no quería arriesgarse a que Jaden terminara perdiéndose. A Jaden entonces se le ocurrió a retar a Zane a un duelo mientras esperaban a que llegara el dichoso taxi pero Zane le dijo que el taxi no tardaría mucho y que lo mejor seria esperarlo afuera, fue la única forma que encontró para librarse de jugar contra el chico.

Pero el peliazul tuvo razón, el taxi no había tardado casi nada en llegar. Ya cuando Jaden había subido le ofreció a Atticus compartir el taxi pero este se negó diciendo que quería caminar en ese momento. No quiso insistirle, así que se despide y se aleja de ambos chicos que ahora se encontraban solos y el ambiente vuelve a ponerse pesado.

+ ¿No habrás pensado en contarle, cierto? – El Kaiser se gira hacia el castaño quien se encontraba dándole la espalda – deja que ellos resuelvan sus problemas, no nos incumbe a nosotros involucrarnos en eso

+ Si, ya lo se – comenta un poco molesto girándose hacia Zane – es solo que no quiero ver a Jaden sufrir de nuevo – desvía de nuevo la mirada – de cualquier forma ¿Por qué nos pidió hacer esto?

+ No me interesa – se gira dirigiéndose de nuevo a su edificio – pero si se sale de control voy a intervenir sin importarme lo que diga

Atticus le pierde de vista en el momento en que sube los escalones y entra por la puerta de cristal, se queda un momento ahí de pie pensando en muchas cosas y preguntándose cuales podrían ser las consecuencias de lo que estaban haciendo o siendo cómplices.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El castaño llega a su departamento a salvo, no tuvo que pagar el taxi ya que Zane le pidió al taxista que lo pusiera en la cuenta de los Truslade. Parece ser que el apellido era famoso y conocido por todos lados porque cuando el hombre lo escucho pareció helarse por completo, aunque fue solo por un instante. Y en todo el recorrido Jaden noto como en distintas ocasiones el hombre le miraba por el espejo retrovisor, así que fue todo un alivio cuando se bajo del taxi, pero por si las dudas le pidió detenerse una cuadra antes de llegar a su edificio.

Al llegar, hiso lo mismo que la noche anterior. Lanzo las llaves hasta una mese pero creyó escuchar con resbalaban y después caían al suelo, pero no las recogió, deja su mochila en el suelo y se va a tirar sobre el sofá mas cercano.

+ Entonces, Chazz no me odiaba tanto como pensaba – piensa al momento en que tomaba un cojín y lo comienza a abrazar con mucha fuerza – que alivio

Oculta su rostro en ella y comienza a cerrar los ojos pero en el mismo momento que lo pensó fue el mismo en el que su celular comenzó a timbrar, se lleva una mano hasta su bolsa del pantalón pero no lo siento ahí ni en su chaleco de Slifer. Se separa del cojín y recuerda que lo tenía en su mochila, por un momento creyó que se trataba de Chazz pero dentro de él deseo que fuera otra persona.

Llega a su mochila abriendo de inmediato una bolsa y efectivamente ahí se encontraba y al ver el número de teléfono se llena de emoción que creyó que estallaría.

+ Johan – contesta sin ocultar o disimular su alegría – no pensé que me fueras a llamar

+ _¿Por qué lo pensaste? Te dije que lo haría ¿no? _– su tono era igual al de Jaden, no ocultaba la emoción que sentía de poder hablar con él

+ Si, supongo que tienes razón – se siente culpable al haber dudado de su palabra, pero entonces recuerda algo que lo compensaría – Y ya que voy a ir mañana ¿Qué vas a preparar?

+ _Esa es la otra razón para la que llamaba, voy a preparar lo que quieras_

+ ¿En serio? – no podía creerlo, era como un sueño echo realidad

+ _Claro, tu solo pídelo _– el Obelisk sonaba igual de divertido que el castaño – _soy tu genio de la lámpara, claro, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana_

+ La espera valdrá la pena – dicho esto comienza a pensar en diferentes platillos pero se decidió por uno en especial, Blair le había dicho que le haría unos para el almuerzo de mañana así que estaba mas feliz porque tendría doble ración ahora - ¿puedes hacer camarones?

+ _¿__Camarones__ dices?_

+ Si ¿Puedes? – Se decidió a usar su tono suplicante, había escuchado de lo mucho que ese tono siempre serbia, nunca la había intentado, bueno una vez con Chazz pero fue un completo fracaso pero ahora quería hacer la prueba con Jesse - ¿Puedes hacer camarones?

+ _Ewww… no me gustan los mariscos_ – le dice en tono de desagrado

+ ¿Que te sucede? a todos les gustan – defiende a los mariscos como si fuera una erigía decir que no te gustaban - ¿a que clase de persona no les gusta?

+ _No lo se ¿a alguien con buen gusto?_

+ ¡Jesse! – le llama molesto e indignado

Comienza a escucharse una gran carcajada del otro lado de la línea, lo que hizo que Jaden se confundiera aun más de lo que ya estaba.

+ Estaba _bromeando, Jay_ – trata de recobrar el aliento – _no te enojes_

+ Eres malo – se molesta un poco, ya que Jesse jugo con sus sentimientos hacia los camarones – no te perdonare tan fácilmente

+ _Si te digo que te hare camarones jumbo ¿me perdonarías?_

+ ¡De acuerdo!

+ _"Si que es fácil de convencer" _– piensa al ver lo sencillo que había sido – Y cambiando de tema… ¿me dirás lo que sucedió en la tarde?

Escucha distraídamente lo que Jesse le había preguntando pero aun seguía pensando en esos camarones Jumbo que le esperarían el día siguiente, por lo que solo se encoge de hombros.

+ No era nada importante – recuerda la conversación de hace unas horas y decide retomarla – oye y ¿tu me dirás el por que fuiste a dar a detención?

+ Oh cierto, lo que sucedió fue que...

Y así fácil, ambos se quedaron hablando horas sin importarles lo tarde que se había echo. Entre risas, discusiones, anécdotas y otras cosas se quedaron, hasta que los ojos de ambos se comenzaban a cerrar y lanzabas grandes bostezos y a pesar de que ya se habían despedido como 3 veces siempre alguno de los dos sacaba otro tema que hacia que otra larga conversación se creara.

To be continued…

**Next Chapter:** _**Rumor Chronicle**_

Notas de Cyber Horse:

Y así otro capitulo concluye.

Chicas (y… chicos?), me alegre al ver su lindos comentarios. El capi ya estaba casi acabado hace como dos semanas pero siempre me distraía con otras cosas xD como music videos o pokemon platinum D: Oh y para quien me dijo que me seguiría el resto de mis días hasta que concluya esto… acepto gustosa tu oferta, así al menos tendré a alguien quien me recuerde todos los días que debo escribir esto.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi. Y rueguen a los cielos que me den la inspiración necesaria para terminarlo pronto.

Pero antes de irme les dejo una tarea súper importante, ocupo que me den ideas de canciones que les queden a estos dos lindos bishonen... tengo una en mente y que siempre que la escucho siento que el la seiyu de Johan quien la canta (en japonés.. y si, la que hace la voz de Johan en japo es una chica D:), y vi la letra y esta súper linda… pero ya en serio. Quiero, si se puede, me den canciones que les queden a estos dos.

Y si se preguntan que canción fue la que me encanto para estos dos y que se me hizo quedo un poco con la trama de la historia es la del 2do ending de Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood "Let is out de Miho Fukuhara". Espero la escuchen, pueden encontrarla en gendou, pero tendrán que registrarse para bajarla.

Ja Ne!!


	4. Rumor Chronicle

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 4: Rumor Chronicles**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ya había pasado un poco mas de una semana desde que Chazz se había ido a los E.U., quien por cierto, aun no se había comunicado con Jaden por lo que ese había estado toda esa semana desanimado y mas distraído de lo normal, pero eso solo desaparecía y volvía a ser el Jaden que todos conocían cuando se encontraba con Jesse, quien parecía saber que el Slifer pasaba por un problema y aunque desconocía la causa trataba exitosamente de levantare los ánimos siempre que se presentaba una oportunidad. Desde que Jaden había ido a comer al dormitorio Obelisk con Jesse, Jim y Axel, en los días siguientes no había dejado de ir ni un solo día y los chicos no parecían tener ningún inconveniente con que Jaden fuera a visitarlos. Al principio se sintió inseguro y llego a creer que a Axel no le había parecido una buena idea que fuera a visitarlos tan diariamente a "distraer" a Jesse de sus estudios.

Pero por lo que Jaden le escucho decir a Jim fue que, en efecto, Axel no había estado muy contento con las idas diarias del castaño por lo que le pidió a Jesse decirle que ya no fuera, pero Jesse le convenció de lo contrario haciendo una clase de trato con él y que consistía en que dependiendo de cuantas horas estuviera Jaden, el doblaría esas horas estudiando.

Eso solo le funciono un tiempo, pero al haber días en los que el peli azul no dormía y en los que terminaba durmiendo en clases, Axel se conformo solo con que le prometiera que estudiaría sin perder sus horas de sueño y que si terminaba reprobando siquiera una materia lo prohibiría ver a Jaden o a salir al aire fresco por lo que quedaba del año.

Todo esto hizo sentir mal a Jaden, no creía que le causaría TANTOS problemas a Jesse. Pero, a la vez, también le alago. Había echo todo eso solo para seguir viéndolo. Aunque Jesse no fue el único que había echo sacrificios, aunque el de él fuera por un tiempo, el castaño también había pasado por algo similar. De alguna forma, Zane se había enterado de su trato con Chazz y al notar que ya casi nunca se encontraba en casa o estudiando, le aviso que de ahora en adelante tendría que ir a su casa para darle tutoría en las tardes todos los días, no después de clase ya que Zane, al salir de la escuela, se encontraba ocupado haciendo… algo. Lo que era desconocido para Syrus y el.

En fin, ahora ambos tenían algo mas en común, eran esclavos de los libros.

****

Las clases habían terminado temprano y no tendría que ir a casa de Zane para sus clases. Al parecer le surgió algo y no se podrá hacer ese día, aunque si le pidió estudiar lo que habían visto porque le pondría un mini examen. Pero no quería preocuparse por eso ahorita, ya vería después que le inventaba. Como sea, hace unas horas había quedado con Jesse para ir la plaza y por nada en el mundo quería que eso se arruinara.

Hacia ya bastante tiempo que no salía… bueno, si ha salido y bastante esos días pero no a la plaza o algún otro lugar que no haya sido la escuela, Obelisk o la casa de Zane para sus clases intensivas.

Pero ese día era más que perfecto.

+ Ya se tardo bastante

Jaden esperaba al Obelisk en la entrada de su escuela (Slifer) se supone que el iría por el. Se había ofrecido a ir caminando hasta Obelisk ya que el recorrido lo hacia todos los días para ir a los dormitorios pero Jesse le dijo que por eso mismo él iría por el a la escuela. Voltea a ver su reloj y ve que eran las 2 en punto, la hora a la que había quedado en llegar y Jaden se da cuenta de que en verdad estaba desesperado por que ya llegara, lo que le hizo confundirse un poco ya que no recordaba la ultima vez que se había sentido así. Se sentía con una chica en su primera cita… ¿cita? Agita su cabeza para así alejar esos locos pensamientos que le invadieron.

+ Es solo una salida, una salida de amigos y solo eso – se repite así mismo en voz alta, mala idea pero era la única forma de que esas palabras le entraran a la cabeza y entonces siente como algo le pasa a gran velocidad frente a el, mira hacia la dirección a la que había ido y ve una moto azul doblar la esquina - Jesse

Y en efecto era su amigo Obelisk, estaba segura ya que el castaño le había pedido al Obelisk que no se detuviera frente a la escuela. No le había dado razones y Jesse no se las pidió, pera la razón era Sean o los alumnos sin vida que estaban atentos a todo los inusual que pasaba a su alrededor. Como sea, Jaden se iba a dirigir hacia esa dirección pero el llamado a su espalda le distrae obligándolo a detenerse y dar nuevamente la vuelta. Se trataba de Blair y de Asuka quienes se dirigían corriendo hacia él quien se detiene a esperarlas, no sabiendo ni imaginándose la razón del porque se encontraban ahí.

+ ¡Jaden-sama! – vuelve a llamarle Blair el momento de llegar frente a el – me alegro, pensé que ya te habrías ido

+ Bueno, estaba a-

+ Zane te esta buscando – le informa la rubia – dice que yo si tendrás tus cursos

+ ¡¿Que?! – por nada del mundo quería que ese día se arruinara, ni mucho menos por culpa del estudia - No puedo hoy, tengo planes

+ Eso díselo tú, sabes que Zane mata los mensajeros

+ ¿Tienes una cita? – Habla Asuka de repente asustando a los presentes, esto lo había dicho entre alegre, sorprendida y confundida y poniendo una cara chistosa pero al darse cuenta de su acto se endereza y tose un poco recobrando la compostura – ¿quien es la afortunada?

+ No sabia que tuvieras novia – le sigue Blair – ya era hora, me estabas asustando

Jaden entiende claramente el último comentario de la chica Slifer pero no dice nada al respecto y solo opta por sonreír un poco en forma nerviosa.

+ No hay tiempo, les digo después

Se despide con la mano para darse la vuelta y correr hacia donde Jesse le esperaba, saliendo así del iniciado interrogatorio de las mujeres. Por lo que al darse ellas cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder no les quedo de otra mas que resignarse, no podían salir corriendo tras el porque ya se había perdido de vista al dar vuelta en la esquina.

+ ¿A donde ira? – Pregunta Asuka en voz alta – Escuche que ha estado saliendo bastante, pero ni Zane ni Syrus saben a donde va todos los días

+ En realidad… no estoy muy segura – comienza a hablar la Slifer, no muy segura de si debía hacerlo - pero he escuchado que va con una tal Jesse

+ ¿Jesse? Jo ¿será su novia secreta? – comenta juguetonamente pero ambas sabían que podría ser una posibilidad

+ ¿Crees que Jaden nos lo ocultaría?

+ Bueno... – Alexis comienza a pensar en las varias posibles decisiones del castaño y después de un momento de estarlo meditando – es probable, pero ya que se trata de Jaden, es mas probable que seamos nosotros los que nos enteremos primero antes de que el siquiera se de cuenta de que se encuentra enamorado

Ambas entonces sacan una carcajada sabiendo que efectivamente eso seria lo que probablemente pasaría. Blair deja de reír cuando recuerda la plática que había tenido con Jaden, de cuando ambos habían encontrado la piedra y como este le había confesado algo, así que decide comentarle a la Obelisk acerca de ese asunto.

+ Alexis, Jaden no es mala persona ¿cierto?

+ Estas muy rara ¿como preguntas eso? – Pero al ver la cara de seriedad de la chica sabe que hablaba en serio y simplemente le sonríe – conoces a Jaden tan bien como yo y los demás, así que tu dime

La chica se queda pensando por un momento y asiente con la cabeza, pero aun así quería hablar con alguien al respecto

+ Se que esto sonara loco pero quiero hablar con alguien al respecto, es acerca de algo que dijo Jaden y me tiene preocupada.

+ Por supuesto, tú dirás

Ambas se van a sentar a unas bancas cercanas y Blair comienza a hablar hacer de lo que Jaden había comentado, acerca de que el utilizaba a las chicas y todo eso pero ninguna de las dos se percata de la presencia de una tercer persona que se encontraba escuchando la conversación y quien sonreía al escuchar todas esas cosas que podría utilizar para hacerle la vida imposible y hacerle desear nunca haberse cruzado en su camino.

****

Nunca en toda su vida se había divertido tanto como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. De camino a la plaza no hablaron mucho ya que se les había echo casi imposible escucharse por el sonido de los carros, el fuerte viento, pero aun así se lograban decir uno que otro comentario. Pero al llegar a la plaza no habían parado de hablar y los temas de conversación parecían nunca acabárseles. Eran sorprendentes todas las cosas que ambos tenían en común al igual que las cosas que aun ambos ignoraban del otro.

La mayor parte del tiempo ambos se la pasaron en "Penny Land" que era un enorme establecimiento con videojuegos. Fue Jaden a quien se le ocurrió ir ya que hacia ya bastante tiempo que no se había pasado por ahí, todo por culpa de Zane y sus clases intensivas. Otra razón por la que se la pasaron ahí era por un juego al que Jaden era adicto, un juego loco y algo estresante llamado "The House of the Dead". Jesse nunca lo había jugado pero ya que Jaden le había insistido tanto decidió jugar con él ya que el juego era para dos personas y el castaño le había dicho que siempre lo había tenido que jugar solo porque a ninguno de sus amigos, más que a Atticus, le gustaba jugarlo. Syrus jugo una vez pero lo mataron rápido y Blair… bueno, ella se ponía algo violenta mientras lo jugaban que hasta termino golpeando sin querer a Jaden en la cara con la pistola.

Al final también el juego volvió adicto a Jesse, al principio le pareció difícil ya que los zombis aparecían de sorpresa o había veces en que no lograba matarlos bien que terminaban por morderlo. Pero después de algunos intentos fallidos ya jugaba al nivel de Jaden quien hasta ese momento le había estado salvando la vida o matando a todos los zombis del nivel, y por primera vez, Jaden había logrado pasar seis niveles de los siete que tenía. Iban bien pero lo malo era que las monedas se les estaban acabando que ya no pudieron continuar.

Salen satisfechos de la arcadia aunque un poco desanimados por no haber podido terminar, estaban a solo dos niveles de completar el juego pero aun así estaban orgullosos de su trabajo en equipo. Jesse mira la hora y se da cuenta de que estuvieron ahí dos horas enteras.

+ Si que uno pierde la noción del tiempo ahí dentro, ya son casi las seis

+ Ahora ya sabes porque ni Zane ni Chazz me deja venir a la plaza ni mucho menos a la arcadia – hace una cara de resignación – es como tener a dos Axels tras de ti

+ ¿Eso es cierto? Que mal que no tengas a un Jim que te haga favores y te salve de los estudios

+ A decir verdad si tengo – recuerda a su amigo el cantante – Atticus logra sacarme de aprietos, pero no me sirve tanto con Zane, el ya se sabe sus trucos

+ No sabía que conocías a Atticus, es el hermano de Alexis ¿no?

+ Si, ese mismo – ahora recordaba que no le había dicho que lo conocía – fue el quien me dijo que tenias una banda y que tocabas la guitarra

+ Por cierto, hace un momento mencionaste a Chazz, ¿que con el? – pregunta sorprendido, no creía que Jaden lo conociera o que fueran amigos

+ Ah Chazz es mi n-amigo – se corrige rápido, se suponía que lo suyo era secreto, además no sabia cual seria la reacción de Jesse si se enteraba que era... bueno, que tenían gustos diferentes – lo conocí por medio de Zane y Atticus, al principio era frio y distante, pero es buena persona una vez que llegas a conocerlo bien

+ Ya veo

+ Una vez nos metimos en problemas con Zane, bueno, yo lo metí en problemas y se enojo tanto que no me hablo por una semana… pero después me entere que había sido porque estaba preparando una broma para Zane y vaya que esa vez si nos metimos en problemas o y hubo esta ve en la que…

Jaden estaba muy concentrado platicando diferentes anécdotas de Chazz que no se había percatado de que Jesse ni le estaba prestando casi atención, como si no le interesara saber nada en lo absoluto del Obelisk pelinegro y solo lo comenzó a hacer cuando la voz de Jaden pareció sonar un poco herida.

+ ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta Jesse preocupado

+ Nada, es solo que… aun no puedo creer que se haya ido

+ ¿Ido, a donde se fue?

+ Hace una semana, a los Estados Unidos – como se encontraba viendo hacia el suelo en el momento en que lo dijo no pudo ver la cara que había echo su amigo cuando le dijo

+ ¿En serio? – se queda pensando por un momento – ¿y… hace cuanto que ´se fue´?

+ Un poco mas de una semana, el mismo día en que nos conocimos – recuerda inmediatamente ese día, nunca lo olvidaría ya que en ese día le habían sucedido muchas cosas – esa tarde fui a despedirlo al avión, pero no llegue a tiempo y desde entonces que no he hablado con el

Jesse no dice nada, aun pensaba en lo que acababa de descubrir. El no era de los que se metían en asunto que no le incumbían pero de algún modo presentía que todo eso también lo involucraba a el.

+ Jesse – la voz del castaño le saca de sus pensamientos y voltea a verlo, recibiendo una sonrisa tímida por parte de este – si es que tú te fueras a ir… me lo dirías ¿cierto?

+ ¿Ya te quieres ir? – confundido y a la vez preocupado le pregunta – pensé que te estabas divirtiendo aquí

No recibe respuesta por parte de Jaden solo que este desviara la mirada por lo que Jesse supo que hablaba en serio y por lo visto no se refería para nada a la plaza. Se gira por completo hasta Jaden y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abraza dejando confundido al castaño quien después de unos segundos le corresponde al abrazo sin importarle lo que las personas a su alrededor pensaran, simplemente los ignoraban y hasta sintieron que solo se encontraban ellos dos.

Y con voz dulce el peli azul se acerca un poco al oído del castaño y le susurra

+ No te diría… - Jaden se siente un poco mal al escuchar esas palabras pero entonces siente como el Obelisk lo presiona mas contra el –… te llevaría conmigo

El Slifer se sonroja ya que no se esperaba esas palabras y menos cuando primero le había dicho que no le diría. Siente como Jesse comienza a separarse, mira directo a su cara, al principio tenia una mirada seria pero de repente cambia a una sonrisa.

+ Solo bromeaba

Al decir esto Jesse comienza a correr un poco avergonzado por lo que había dicho, en cambio Jaden no le entendió ¿Acaso fue eso algo bueno? ¿En realidad me llevaría con el? Se molesta por lo dicho pero después de meditarlo finalmente lo entiende y sonríe para si mismo, pero al recordar que Jesse había huido lo sigue.

+ No huyas, ven y afronta las consecuencias

****

Esa mañana, Jaden se encontraba más feliz de lo normal y esto se debía a dos simples razones. Una era que ese día no tendría las materias más horribles de todo el dichoso semestre ya que el maestro que las daba no asistiría por ese día y probablemente el día siguiente. La razón le era desconocida y los rumores no tardaron en llegar a sus oídos, en realidad fueron como cinco y ninguna le pareció real, así que ya no les prestaba tanta atención. Y la segunda razón era que Jesse iría nuevamente por él a la escuela para ir a jugar el juego que habían comprado el día anterior.

Pero parecía que el destino no quería que ese momento llegara, ya que era cierto que no tendría las clases más matadas pero aun le quedaban las aburridas con la señora Puff, una dulce señora de casi 60 años, y aunque era dulce, ya venia siendo hora de que se jubilara. Era maestra de literatura, y de por si la clase ya era aburrida como para que la señora Puff llegara y la volviera aun mas. Un ejemplo de esa pesadilla eran sus extraños poemas del romanticismo que leía como tres veces, explicaba cada párrafo otras tres veces, y para colmo… volvía a leer el mismo poema pero ahora solo una vez.

Al terminar leía otro poema diferente de la misma manera.

En el mismo segundo en que sonó la campana para el cambio de clase fue el mismo en que algunos se ponen de pie o se giran sobre sus asientos hacia el compañero de atrás para hablar o sacan sus video juegos, esto sin importar que la maestra siguiera en el salón quien les dice en voz alta la tarea pero al parecer nadie mas que unos cuantos le prestan atención y la apuntan en sus libretas, mientras que el resto del salón se encontraban envueltos entre risas, murmullos y otros tantos ruidos molestos.

Al salir la maestra, Syrus se acerca a donde Jaden se encontraba y este voltea a verlo y le nota algo extraño. Tenia la misma mirada que cuando le pregunto acerca del porque creía que todos los de la escuela pensaban que el castaño estaba demente. A lo mejor y esta vez se trataba del mismo asunto.

+ ¿Qué sucede, Syrus?

Syrus se asusta un poco por la pregunta de Jaden pero sin dudarlo ni un momento mas suelta la pregunta.

+ Jaden – le llama con una voz temblorosa pero decidida - ¿es verdad que-?

+ Jaden-sama, necesito hablar contigo con urgencia

Tanto Jaden como Syrus se giran hacia una de las puertas del salón por donde Blair iba abriéndose paso hasta llegar con Jaden a quien jala llevando casi a rastras y que al salir del salón comienza a correr llevándolo escaleras arriba y con Syrus siguiéndolos de cerca.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

+ ¿De donde sacaron tal cosa?

Los tres chicos Slifer se encontraban en la azotea, el lugar más seguro en ese momento para Jaden ya que en cualquier otra parte de la escuela era carne fresca para las burlas, bromas desagradables, ya estaba acostumbrado pero algo le decía que esta vez seria peor que aquella vez.

+ Lo siento, yo solo le hice un pequeño e inocente comentario a Asuka una vez que vino pero al parecer… - guarda por un momento silencio – al parecer alguien mas lo escucho

+ ¿Blair, por que dijiste eso? – Pregunta Syrus más molesto que Jaden - ¿Por qué inventaste algo tan… tan…?

No había palabras para describirlo.

+ Un momento azulito – le dice Blair molesto por recibir toda la culpa del asunto - yo no lo invente, fue el mismo Jaden quien lo dijo

+ ¡¿QUE?!

+ ¿Por qué YO diría algo como eso de MI MISMO?

+ ¿Ya se te olvido? – Blair se golpea en la frente con la palma de su mano – El día en que Syrus falto a clase por estar enfermo vinimos tu y yo a esta azotea a almorzar y entonces encontraste la nota que te dejo Jesse y fue en ese momento en que lo dijiste

Jaden se cruza de brazos pensando en lo que paso después de encontrar la nota con el teléfono de Jesse, pero después de eso…

+ ¿Por qué es que no recuerdo eso?

+ Ahí lo tienes

Dice Syrus de repente volteando a ver a Blair al tiempo en que señalaba a Jaden.

+ ¿Tengo que?

+ Jaden nunca olvidaría que dijo que él usa a las mujeres y que después las tira como si fueran cualquier cosa

+ Un momento…

Ambos voltean a ver a Jaden

+ ¡LA PIEDRA!

+ Vez, ya perdió el sentido común – vuelve a señalar a Jaden – tus rumores lo vuelven loco

+ ¡Te digo que yo no inicie el rumor!

+ ¡Chicos!

Jaden les llama al ver que estaba siendo ignorado y al ver que surtió efecto sigue con lo que iba a decir.

+ Después de la nota, Blair me pregunto si la roca era linda y ahí comenzó la plática de las rocas… aunque no recuerdo en que acabo o que fue lo que pregunto, pero nunca hablamos de chicas

+ Entonces... aquella vez ¿tú hablabas de rocas?

A Syrus le pareció tonta esa teoría pero conociendo a Jaden, era muy probable que fuera cierta.

+ Perfecto, ahora tenemos que decirle eso a los demás y adiós rumor

+ No va a ser tan fácil, el daño ya esta echo

Blair tenía mucha razón. Desde el principio, Jaden se había echo de varios enemigos y se consiguió mas hace un año, ella sabia la historia, había estado presente en ese momento y le prometió a los chicos que no le diría a nadie sobre eso, que ni siquiera lo pronunciaría pero eso no detuvo a los demás. Aunque los profesores les prohibieron a los alumnos divulgar el incidente, ellos siguen haciendo burla y tratándolo como si fuera una clase de fenómeno. Y ahora, gracias a eso, las cosas se pusieron peor.

+ "Tal vez esto es en verdad mi culpa"

La chica se abraza a si misma sintiéndose por completo culpable, si hubiera sido mas discreta nada de eso hubiera pasado. No pudiendo resistirlo mas siente como sus ojos se nublasen y sus piernas le temblaban, escalofríos le recorrían la espalda y ningún sonido lograba salir de su boca… pero solo apenas un murmullo logro escucharse.

+ Jaden... lo-siento

Ambos chicos la voltearon a ver consternados pero Jaden, al parecer entendiendo la situación en la que se encontraba Blair se acerca a ella y la envuelve en un fuerte abrazo, pero ella siguió abrazándose a ella misma.

+ No te preocupes por lo que puedan decir los demás – su voz sonaba tan calmada y relajada que lograba poco a poco calmar a la chica – no me importa lo que digan, solo me importa lo que ustedes piensen – al tiempo en que dijo esto ultimo voltea a ver a Syrus con una sonrisa para luego volver a hacia Blair – así que me alegro que se haya arreglado este mal entendido

Jaden si hablaba muy en serio. Y digo esto porque después de que los tres regresaran al salón antes llenos de voces al aparecer ellos en escena todos callaron y ahora se dedicaban a mirar cada movimiento que hacia Jaden sin perderse ningún detalle, para después regresar a los murmullos los cuales se lograban a escuchar con mucha claridad pero este ni les prestaba atención y siguió hablando con Syrus quien era el que estaba distraído ya el si los estaba escuchando, y que en su opinión esos rumores iban de mal en peor a cada minuto que pasaba. Ahora resultaba que Jaden, aparte de utilizar a las mujeres, también era zoofilico y se drogaba.

Y así siguió el resto del día. En varias ocasiones Syrus quiso ponerse de pie y desmentir esas horribles cosas que se seguían diciendo de su mejor amigo, pero en esas ocasiones Jaden lo detenía a tiempo diciendo que si lo hacia también la iban a agarrar contra él. En una de esas Syrus respondió que no le importaba, que quería limpiar su nombre, no importando si ahora era él el que su hundiera.

+ Si haces eso, diré que TODOS esos rumores sobre mi son ciertos

Syrus no tuvo de otra más que resignarse. El castaño estaba más que dispuesto en protegerlos. Al terminar las clases Jaden fue el ultimo en salir, no es que no haya sido verdad lo de ignorar los comentarios hirientes de sus compañeros sino es que ya se sabia lo que le pasaría si salía primero o junto con los demás, le pondrían el pie para que tropezara, lo empujarían, le pondrían letreros en la espalda o peor aun, se encontraría con Sean. El era la principal razón por la que se quedaba en el salón, serbia que esperaba a que Jesse apareciera en la entrada de su escuela, era lo bueno de que la ventana de su salón diera hacia ese lugar. Pasaron diez minutos desde que se había quedado solo en el salón, Syrus y Blair no pudieron quedarse con el a causa de las clases extra que tenían en las tardes y por lo que sabia también Sean pertenecía a una, así que supuso en esos momentos ya estaría en la clase o preparándose para ella.

Toma sus cosas y sale del salón tratando de ir paso rápido y así salir rápido de la escuela. Aun quedaban estudiantes en la escuela pero ninguno de ellos pareció notarlo y para ser sincero hasta creyó haber visto uno que otro estudiante que le sonreía, pero no con una sonrisa burlona, si no con una amigable. Eso le hizo sentir un poco mejor, al menos aun había estudiantes que no creían en esos tontos rumores o tal vez era que aun no llegaban a sus oídos.

Sale sin problema de la escuela ahora solo tenia que cruzar el patio y listo. No más escuela hasta el lunes, eso era lo que amaba de los viernes, no tenias que verle la cara a tus compañeros por dos días, tal vez para entonces los rumores se calmarían un poco.

+ ¿Te vas sin despedirte, Yuki?

Ve a Sean junto con sus dos inseparables amigos cerrarle el camino, seria un problema si no logra alejarse de ellos pronto, en verdad que ya no quería mas problemas con ellos ¿Por que sentía que ese día solo iba de mal en peor?

+ ¿Por qué tan callado? – el castaño se acerca a Jaden y se le queda mirando por un momento, pero Jaden sigue sin prestarle atención con su mirada hacia otra dirección pero siente como de su boca sale una pregunta que no sabia como se había atrevido a hacérsela a Sean, ni mucho menos de esa forma.

+ Sean ¿fuiste tu quien comenzó los rumores, maldito depravado? – el tono con el que la había preguntado sorprendió a todos los presentes, Jaden incluido. La hizo con un tono de voz molesta y llena de ira, con un toque de asco. Nadie en toda la historia se habría atrevido a hablarle a Sean de esa forma, era muerte segura, pero Sean no se movió en varios segundos. Tal vez porque le sorprendió que Jaden se ´revelara´. Al recuperarse de su pequeño Shock no hace nada mas que responderle casi en el mismo tono, posiblemente esperando a ver si Jaden se atrevía a hablarle de nuevo de esa forma.

+ ¿Y que si lo hice? – Mira a Jaden retadoramente a lo que Sean vuelve a responder – ¿Acaso me delataras con tu madre? No espera… no tienes – dicho esto Jaden cierra con fuerza su mano en forma de puño y presiona con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y las uñas se le enterraba en la palma de la mano, intentaba que la ira no se apoderara de él pero algo mas fuerte estaba tratando de tomar el control y el de sus acciones - eso es una pena ¿no lo creen, chicos?

Se comenzaron a burlar y a hacer otros comentarios pero Jaden ya no los escuchaba, seguía en su lucha de intentar controlarse pero en algún momento su mano había dejado de hacer presión y estando ahora relajada, su cabeza se había girado hacia Sean con una sonría y una mirada algo sombría, algo no muy común de ver en Jaden y eran algo escalofriantes.

+ Si, es una pena – la voz del castaño se hizo oír en los oídos de los otros tres pero ninguno lo volteo a verlo – al igual que el ser hijo de un padre alcohólico y tener de madre a una perra que se acuesta con el rector para pagar la escuela de su hijo ¿no lo creen así, chicos? – voltea a ver a los dos sujetos que se encontraban atrás de Sean quienes no supieron que hacer mas que ver a su líder molestarse mas y mas con cada segundo que pasaba.

No toleraría esa sarta de estupideces que decía el castaño menor, no entendía como era que de la nada se atrevía a decirle todo eso.

+ ¡JA! Veamos que tanto te dura esa valentía estúpida que llevas – les hace una señal a sus subordinados para que rodeen a Jaden quien parecía no intimidarse ante sus actos y que voltea a ver a ambos lados suyos sin expresión alguna para luego regresar su mirada hacia castaño quien comenzaba acercarse tronándose los dedos de las manos – no temas, seremos gentiles

Jaden sonríe y mira burlón a Sean

+ ¿Escuche que eres precoz, es cierto?

Planeaba jugar un poco con él pero ahora en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en aplastar su asqueroso rostro que ya no soportaba ver y que había odiado desde el momento en que lo vio, no toleraba a los de su clase, a los que se hacían los mosca muerta, los que fingían ser alguien pero en verdad eran alguien completamente distinto y en ese momento lo había confirmado.

+ ¡Bastardo! No importara cuanto supliques no me detendré, maldito loco

Y así, Sean es quien da el primer golpe logrando lanzar a Jaden al piso dejándole de inmediato la mejilla inflamada y reventándole el labio inferior. Sean sonríe satisfecho y sonríe aun mas al ver a Jaden limpiarse la sangre que salió de su labio con la manga de su chaleco, se pone de pie y fue que antes de que Jaden pudiera reaccionar que le planto otro golpe en la misma mejilla y sin aviso otro de los sujetos a su alrededor le planta otro golpe en su otra mejilla para luego ser golpeado en el estomago por el tercero. Lo que hace que callera de rodillas con sus brazos rodeando su estomago por lo que el mismo sujeto aprovecha en patearle a un costado haciendo que un quejido saliera de su boca.

+ Solo los cobardes… – hace una pausa para escupir un poco de sangre –… patean a alguien estando en el suelo

+ ¿Entonces que esperas? Levántate – le reta Sean mientras que los otros dos se burlaban, pero Jaden les ignoraba, no sabia el porque estaban ellos ahí - se hombre y enfréntame

Jaden se pone de pie y se abalanza ágilmente sobre Sean dando un golpe directo en el rostro pero al querer darle otro Sean reacciona mas rápido, detiene el golpe y le planta otro en el estomago haciéndolo caer una vez mas. El castaño respira agitado y sin fuerzas para volver a ponerse de pie, al menos agradecía que ya no le golpearan estando aun en el suelo.

+ Veo que solo sabes defenderte con palabras, ahora terminare contigo…

Planeaba darle el golpe final, no había nada ni nadie que le impidiera darle finalmente a Jaden el golpe de gracia, solo se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de su blanco cuando de repente siente algo golpear su brazo desviando el golpe y se ve a si mismo ser lanzado hacia el suelo sobre uno de sus subordinados con la mejilla caliente e hinchada. Titubea un poco pero cuando decide mirar y ver lo que le había golpeado se enfurece aun más. Uno de los aliados de ese Slifer había llegado a arruinarle todo, jamás lo había visto pero al ver el dichoso uniforme de Obelisk supo que debió de haber sido uno del grupo de amigos de Zane. Se pone como pude de pie muy molesto por la intromisión.

+ ¿Ahora que, Zane ya te manda guardaespaldas? Tu y tus amigos ya me tienen harto, no son más que escoria – les grita a ambos chicos pero ninguno de los dos parecía prestarle atención alguna

+ No te preocupes Jaden, te llevare a que te revisen esas heridas – le habla el peli azul dulcemente pero a la vez muy preocupado, esperaba que no se hubiera roto algún hueso o una costilla ya que nota que se sostenía fuertemente un costado

Jaden solo le asiente agarrándose fuertemente con ambas manos el brazo del Obelisk quien le ayudaba a ponerse de pie mientras le rodeaba con su brazo la cintura. Jesse comienza a caminar lentamente hacia el interior de la escuela ignorando por completo las quejas del otro castaño pero hubo un momento en que no tolero ni un segundo más sus graznidos que detuvo su andar.

+ No importa que hayas salvado a Yuki hoy, no podrán protegiéndolo el resto de su vida, en algún momento yo--

Guarda silencio de repente al ver que el Obelisk le lanza una mirada asesina lo que le hiela y entonces deja de reclamar. Haciendo que Jesse retomara de nuevo el paso en dirección hacia la enfermería. Cada paso esa una agonía, le dolía todo el cuerpo y en verdad sentía que le habían roto una costilla. Si que tuvo suerte que Jesse llegara, no quería saber que hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera echo. Pero eso ya no importaba, después de tanto tiempo por fin lo tenía cerca, no había sido capaz de salir antes ya que Jaden no se lo permitía y de cualquier forma no había necesidad de que hiciera acto de presencia pero esta vez él había sido más fuerte, aun así no tenia mucho tiempo, en cualquier momento caería inconsciente y no sabia cuando seria la próxima vez que pudiera salir.

+ Ah pasado mucho tiempo… - llama la atención de su acompañante peli azul

+ ¿De que hablas, nos vimos ayer o no? y hablamos esta mañana – le dice Jesse soltando una risita pero al ver de reojo a Jaden le nota serio y algo nostálgico - ¿Qué sucede?

+ Me gustaría verlo por un momento… aunque sea por unos segundos, con eso… me conformaría… - sentía los ojos pesados pero se negaba a cerrarlos

+ ¿Verlo? ¿De que me estas hablas? – no entendía nada de lo que Jaden estaba diciendo, creyó que tal vez se trataba de uno de sus otros amigos así que dejo que Jaden siguiera divagando

+ Permíteme verlo… Johan – esta oración la dijo en casi un murmullo antes de quedar casi completamente inconsciente

Jesse se detiene y mira a Jaden sorprendido por haber escuchado esas palabras y ver que comenzaba a cerrar los ojos pero antes de que lo hiciera por completo pudo ver por un segundo sus ojos y fue entonces que los vio, esos ojos que tan bien recordaba, y que una parte de él deseaba ver a su dueño y hablar con el mientras que otra parte sentía una fuerte nostalgia y miedo.

Y antes de cayera por completo inconsciente sonríe al escuchar esa voz ronca llamándole desde lo lejos, tal vez no había podido verlo pero lo hizo en su mente, y le bastaba con haber podido oír nuevamente su voz, al menos hasta la próxima vez que pudiera volver a salir.

+… Haou…

**To be ****continued****…**

**Next Chapter – Forbidden Chronicles**


	5. Forbidden Chronicle

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 5: Forbidden Chronicle**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Había pasado un rato desde que Jaden había caído inconsciente, y en todo ese tiempo Jesse no se había separado ni por un momento del chico Slifer, cuyo cuerpo yacía sobre una cama con sabanas blancas en la enfermería de la escuela, la doctora había dicho que no había tenido heridas graves. Lo que le había parecido algo bueno a Jesse pero también extraño, cualquiera que hubiera recibido una paliza así habría terminado con por lo menos dos o tres costillas rotas, pero lo único que había recibido fueron unos cuantos moretones en el pecho y en la espalda, pero aun así decidió llamar a los padres o tutor del joven Jaden para que lo llevaran a un hospital para un chequeo. Esa era la razón por la que ahora ambos se encontraban solos en la enfermería.

Jesse se encontraba extremadamente preocupado por la actual situación de Jaden pero parecía más preocupado por lo que había dicho antes de desmayarse. Aun se seguía negando así mismo que eso fuera cierto ¿Pero como podría no serlo? Se repite sin cesar ¿Era acaso que Jaden ya había echo contacto con Haou y había recuperado la memoria? Estaba feliz pero aun seguía con el semblante preocupado, es por eso que entonces se decide a comprobar sus sospechas. Se pone de pie y posiciona ambas manos a los costados del cuerpo inconsciente de Jaden quedándose en esa posición por unos segundos para luego acercar su rostro un poco más haciendo que sus frentes se tocaran y ahí estuvo quieto por otros varios segundos. Cierra los ojos y al volverlos a abrir estos se vuelven a los naranja de otras veces, al principio eran serios y fríos, pero al ver por un momento mas el rostro del castaño, estos de suavizan de sobremanera.

+ Haou, despierta Haou, soy yo, Johan – le llama pero el chico parecía no querer o estar siquiera cerca de despertar – vamos, sal ¿que no querías verme? ¡Haou!

Después del último llamado, sus ojos parecían querer abrirse y aunque el peliazul parecía no demostrarlo, en verdad se encontraba aliviado al saber que por fin, después de tantos años creyendo que no se volverían a ver, se verían nuevamente. Poco a poco se comenzaban a abrir pero antes de que se abrieran por completo, una sola palabra le hizo saber que aun no llegaba el día en que se verían. Ahora sabía que sus pecados habían sido tan grandes que el castigo de ello seria saber que la espera seria igual de grande y dolorosa.

+ ¿Jesse?

El Obelisk se separa de inmediato y sus ojos regresan a los verdes esmeralda que tanto le caracteriza.

+ Jaden, me alegra que ya estés despierto – le sonríe – la doctora dijo que posiblemente dormirías mas tiempo ya que tu cuerpo se encontraba herido y cansado y que era una suerte que esos golpes no pasaran a mayores

Jaden deja de mirar a Jesse para mirar sus heridas que si le dolían un poco pero después de lograr recordar mas cosas antes de la pelea su semblante de entristece y a pesar de que sus ojos seguían viendo hacia las heridas su cabeza estaba en otra cosa.

+ Lo siento – le dice a Jesse quien no entiende la razón por la que le había pedido disculpas – eche a perder los planes que teníamos para hoy

+ Vamos Jay, no era la gran cosa, podremos jugar en otro momento, así que no te preocupes

+ Pero es que ayer estabas tan emocionado que-

+ Jaden ya deja eso, si no descansas y comes bien entonces si me voy a enojar

Le advierte cruzándose de brazos y Jaden se le queda viendo sintiéndose mal por preocupar tanto a Jesse. Este luego suaviza la mirada y le sonríe dándole a entender que todo estaría bien si le hacia caso y Jaden le devuelve la sonrisa igual o mas grande que la del peliazul. El rostro de Jesse se vuelve serio y toma de nuevo asiento a un lado del castaño.

+ Y bien ¿puedo saber el porque esos idiotas te hicieron esto? – le señala el pecho dándole a entender que se refería a los moretones en él por lo que Jaden solo voltea hacia otro lado no queriendo ver la reacción del peli azul

+ Solo si me prometes una cosa – pone Jaden como condición

+ De acuerdo, lo que quieras

+ Si es que llega a pasar por tu cabeza, prométeme que no trataras de vengarte por lo… que hicieron – al decir lo ultimo hasta Jaden por un momento dudo de si en verdad quería eso que estaba pidiendo, porque algo en su interior deseaba que Jesse hiciera algo al respecto, lo que le pareció un pensamiento egoísta. No quería que Jesse estuviera de su guardaespaldas como lo hacia Zane o Chazz, lo molestaba que pensaran que no podía cuidarse o defenderse solo.

+ Eso depende

Dice las palabras que Jaden esperaba no escuchar. Aun sin voltear a verlo suspira y decide contarle.

+ Uno de ellos esparció un rumor por la escuela, bueno, varios rumores – se corrige recordando los horrendos comentarios – unos peores que otros. Desde que entre a Slifer me tiene odio por algo pero no se la razón – voltea a verlo de reojo al notar que se había puesto de pie de repente, el castaño le mira extrañado y un movimiento extraño le llama la atención, voltea a ver las manos de Jesse y estos se encontraban cerrados y temblando. Jaden entiende de inmediato – en realidad no fueron tan fuertes, he escuchado rumores peores en el pasado – se regaña mentalmente por lo dicho – quiero decir, si tuviera que elegir entre estos rumores o las palizas diarias… hay que estoy diciendo

Al tratar de calmar un poco al Obelisk, Jaden solo gano hablar de más y hacer que este, al parecer, se molestara más y más. Ahora Jaden también podía ver que apretaba fuertemente los dientes y sin esperar un segundo más se gira en dirección a la puerta. Jaden trata de detenerlo pero nada de lo que decía parecía calmar al otro chico.

+ Jesse, dijiste que no harías nada

Jesse se detiene y voltea a ver a Jaden quien siente un escalofrió al ver los ojos color naranja de Jesse

+ Dije que eso dependía pero esos imbéciles no tienen derecho a tratar a nadie como basura – se vuelve a dar la vuelta – en especial a ti

Ve al peli azul darse la vuelta de nuevo y sin importarle que esas últimas palabras le dejaran casi en shock su enojo fue grande.

+ ¡Basta de tratarme como si no fuera capaz de defenderme solo! – Dice casi gritando logrando llamar la atención del Obelisk quien voltea a verlo – Estoy cansado de que todos me protejan, que piensen que soy demasiado inútil como para… para

+ Jaden

Nota que Jaden estaba casi llorando sobre la cama, podía verlo apretando con fuerza las sabanas y con los ojos cerrados. Se siente culpable al haber sido el causante de sus lágrimas pero aun así siente que tiene que hacer algo para hacer que pagaran su atrevimiento. Se vuelve a girar odiándose por pensar en dejar así al castaño.

+ Por favor Jesse – le suplica dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada hacia la espalda de su amigo

+ Lo siento

Se disculpa emprendiendo de nuevo su camino. Jaden, no resistiendo la idea de tener a Jesse cargando con sus problemas, se levanta de la cama como pudo y se acera hacia él ignorando los dolores múltiples en todo su cuerpo, le toma del brazo deteniendo su andar pero al hacer eso un horrible dolor a un costado suyo aparece haciéndolo casi caer, pero ante el echo de que aun estuviera agarrado de Jesse, quien ante este acto y apenas reaccionando a que Jaden se había levantado para ir por él, lo jala tan fuerte que hace que este cayera sobre él. El castaño se pega fuertemente en la cabeza y en la espalda que lo hace soltar un quejido, sus ojos se abren poco a poco y ve al chico peli azul sobre él, su rostro mostraba muchas emociones pero la única que pudo distinguir era la de sorpresa. Y no era para menos, él lo había jalado, lo que dejaba mucho que pensar.

Ambos se quedaron viendo y se encontraban sonrojados. El peli azul pudo ver con claridad los ojos del castaño que aun se encontraban un poco rojos y aun con rastro de las lágrimas plasmadas en su piel pero al notar como este hacia una pequeña mueca de dolor salió de su embobamiento y recordó las heridas, así que fue el que se recupero más rápido. Y al ver que ante la caída había casi puesto todo su peso sobre el castaño había dado sobre sus heridas, así que se olvido por completo de todo y le ayuda a levantarse con cuidado. Pero al enderezarse Jaden, un dolor en el costado le volvió a invadir y Jesse, para evitar que callera nuevamente, le rodea la cintura y lo acerca contra su cuerpo.

+ ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Donde te duele más?

A Jaden parecía costarle trabajo formular palabra alguna, era la primera vez que tenia a Jesse tan cerca, no contando las veces en las que se había subido en la moto con él, claro esta. Pero justo cuando iba a responder, la puerta se abre dejando ver a un Zane con cara de preocupación al saber que Jaden se encontraba herido pero detiene su entrada al ver al Obelisk y al Slifer en una posición tan comprometedora.

+ Que demo-

Detiene su habla al ver más fijamente a Jesse y abre los ojos de par en par y lo mismo fue para el peli azul al ver a Zane.

+ ¿Jaden, estas bien? – Atticus entra junto con Alexis, Blair y Syrus, pero se detienen al ver a los dos de pie y casi abrazados - ¿Qué haces aquí, Jesse?

+ ¿Jesse? – repite confundida la chica Slifer al sentir ese nombre tan conocido

+ Chicos

El castaño mira a todos los que entraron y se sonroja un poco mas al recordar el como estaba con Jesse pero les deja de prestar atención al sentir como Jesse lo separaba deprisa pero a la vez con cuidado de él para luego ver como Zane se acerca a ellos y le da un fuerte puñetazo a Jesse en una mejilla con tal fuerza que le hizo estrellarse en una pared.

+ ¿Que demonios, Zane? – Atticus se acerca a Zane tomándolo del brazo que uso para golpearlo y así evitar que lo volviera a hacer

+ ¿Por que lo golpeaste? – pregunta la Obelisk rubia también acercándose pero ella se acerca a ayudar a Jaden a permanecer de pie ya que se estaba tambaleando un poco

+ ¡Jesse! – el castaño le llama preocupado, intenta acercarse pero la chica se lo impedía

Jesse se incorpora al tiempo que se limpia un poco de sangre de le había salido pero para nada le devolvió o mira fríamente a Zane, ni siquiera le volteaba a ver y Zane se percata de ello por lo que de una sacudida se quita el brazo de Atticus que le detenía, se acerca a Jesse y le toma del cuello del chaleco y lo acerca hacia su cara levantando un poco al chico del suelo.

+ No te quiero ver ni a 50 metros cerca de Jaden ¿me escuchaste? – Le advierte pero Jesse seguía sin volear a verlo, lo que hizo enfurecer mas a Zane – mírame – Jesse duda pero le hace caso y voltea a verlo por lo que nota uno de sus ojos naranja – largo de aquí

Suelta a Jesse con violencia pero Jesse ni se movió o daba alguna señal de querer moverse

+ ¿Donde esta él? – Zane no entiende pero ve que Jesse voltea a ver a Jaden y entiende a lo que se refería, solo fue por un segundo en el que la cara de Zane fue una de sorpresa pero se recupera pronto, se acerca a Jesse y le hace una señal con la cara dando a entender que quería que le siguiera y así lo hace. Los cinco presentes ven a los dos chicos salir por la puerta y cerrarla tras ellos.

Alexis se gira hacia Jaden.

+ No deberías estar de pie, necesitas descansar – con cuidado la chica le ayuda a acercarse a la cama y lo sienta – ¿estas bien?

+ Claro, soy fuerte y unos cuantos golpes no me detendrán – le sonríe y ve a los otros dos chicos Slifer acercarse a él

+ Creo que no se refería a eso, Jay

Jaden voltea a ver a Syrus quien parecía preocupado al igual que los demás.

+ ¿Entonces a que se-?

+ Los rumores – le interrumpe Atticus quien tenia los brazos cruzados

+ Ah eso – Jaden voltea a ver sus manos para luego regresar su mirada hacia sus amigos – no se preocupen, no pasa nada

+ Zane ya fue a hablar con el director – comenta Syrus – el nos aseguro que hablaría con todos y desmentiría esos rumores

+ No tenia porque-

+ ¡NO ME INTERESA LO QUE PIENSES!

Escuchan gritar a Jesse del otro lado de la puerta seguido de un fuerte golpe. Atticus se acerca con prisa hacia la puerta y la abre encontrándose a Jesse con su mano contra la pared y a Zane a unos pasos de la puerta por la que salió Atticus quien se sorprende al ver que el peli azul le había echo un hoyo a la pared y al separar su mano ve que sangraba de los nudillos. Se cubre la mano con la otra.

+ Anderson – guarda silencio por unos segundos pero decidido Zane vuelve a hablar – bien, si eso es lo que quieres, adelante, hazlo

Ve que Jesse no se mueve para nada, así que Zane regresa con paso firme a la enfermería, se detiene frente a Jaden quien también voltea a verlo no sabiendo la razón del porque le miraba a así y deja de hacerlo al ver que Zane le tomo con fuerza del brazo y lo jala fuera de la cama y de vuelta en dirección hacia la puerta en donde Jaden ve a Jesse de pie quien al verlo ahí pone cara de miedo.

+ ¿Jesse, que sucede?

Pero Jesse no responde, solo baja la mirada desviándola de la del castaño quien lo veía preocupado. Zane no había dejado de ver a Jesse por lo que noto que hubo varias veces en las Jesse había estado volteándolo a ver, pero al no ver ninguna otra reacción de parte acerca de lo que estaban discutiendo. Toma una decisión definitiva. Se gira hacia Jaden quien deja de ver a Jesse para ver a Zane.

+ ¿Por qué estaban dis-

+ No quiero que vuelvas a ver a Jesse

+ ¡¿Que?!

+ Te prohíbo que vuelvas a verlo

Al decir esto se separa de Jaden y se va alejando de ellos, pasándoles de largo también a sus amigos quienes habían sido testigos de lo ocurrido y quienes también se preguntaban del porque de la extraña actitud del CEO ante el amigo de Jaden, Jesse, quien por cierto no parecía estar en si mismo en esos momentos porque parecía no querer hacer nada por detener la decisión de Zane.

+ ¿Por qué me lo prohíbes? – Estaba siendo ignorado por su amigo – ¡Zane! – le vuelve a llamar pero este hacia caso omiso, le iba a seguir llamando pero escucha otros pasas tras de si alejándose por lo que voltea y ve que en efecto Jesse también se retiraba – Jesse… ¡Jesse! – ve que el chico voltea a verlo así que da unos pasos para acercarse a él, pero Atticus le toma del brazo deteniendo su andar para luego interponerse en su camino - ¿Que estas haciendo? Fuera de mi camino, Atticus

+ Lo siento, Jay

Jaden voltea a ver de nuevo a Jesse quien le sonríe y mueve sus labios esperando que pudiera leer lo que decía, al terminar se da la vuelta y sigue su camino hasta perderse en una esquina dejando a Jaden aun peleando con Atticus para que le dejara alcanzarlo.

* * *

Jaden se encontraba encerrado en su oscura habitación, ya habían pasado dos días desde la última vez que había visto al Obelisk y desde ayer que no había querido ver a nadie. Era extraño que Jaden se enojara con alguien pero cuando lo hacia era porque en verdad le había afectado de sobremanera. Se encontraba envuelto sobre una sabana blanca sobre la cama viendo algún punto en la pared, pero en realidad se encontraba encerrado en sus pensamientos tratando y evitar escuchar los llamados al otro lado de la puerta, no habían cesado desde hace ya un buen rato. Esperaba paciente a que se calmaran pero parecía que mientras más esperara en salir más insistentes estos se volvían.

La persona llamándolo era Atticus, Jaden sabia que desde que lo habían llevado y se había encerrado en su habitación este no se había ido, había estado día y noche en el departamento mientras que muchos de sus amigos habían estado yendo y viniendo todo el tiempo. Todos excepto por Zane quien al parecer no había puesto ni un solo pie en el departamento en todo ese tiempo.

+ Jaden – le sigue llamando insistente el Obelisk castaño - ¿Cuánto tiempo mas piensas seguir ahí dentro?

+ Ya te lo dije, hasta que Zane se retracte de lo que dijo e hizo -

+ Por milésima vez, Zane-no-se-retractara, ya lo sabes bien, Jaden- le recuerda, pero Jaden seguía siendo terco como siempre por lo que lo demuestra no diciendo ni una palabra mas – ¡JADEN!

+ Atticus, ya date por vencido, no te abrirá la puerta – le informa Alexis quien se encontraba en la sala

Suelta un suspiro.

+ Ya lo note – se aleja un poco de la puerta – pero que hare con todos estos camarones empanizados que trajiste para el pequeño Jaden

Dice haciendo énfasis en la palabra camarón, pero sorprendentemente no recibe respuesta alguna por parte del castaño ni de Alexis quien también se sorprende un poco

+ No me compraras con comida – se escucha la voz de Jaden con un toque de molestia – ¡Quiero ver a Jesse!

+ Y yo no te daré camarones

Le dice acercándose velozmente hasta la puerta y termina por sacarle la lengua y siente como un libro le golpea la cabeza haciendo que su cara se estrellara en la puerta y cayera al suelo

+ Aun así tienes que dárselos, no quiero que lo mates de hambre

* * *

Se tira de espaldas sobre la cama cansado pero suelta un pequeño quejido ya que sus heridas aun no sanaban así que fue como ser golpeado nuevamente, aunque no con la misma fuerza. Se queda tieso por un instante esperando a que el dolor se calmara y entonces se relaja y vuelve a respirar con normalidad, cierra los ojos tratando de pensar en el como habían llegado a esa situación, ellos dos solo eran amigos, no entendía el porque la actitud de Zane hacia Jesse ni el porque le había tratado como si fuera un criminal.

+ ¿Quien se cree al prohibirme verlo?

Se dice así mismo tratando de encontrar alguna posible razón de su irrazonable actitud pero se da cuenta de otra cosa, que no recordaba nada después de la golpiza y solo recordaba unos pocos fragmentos de lo que paso, a decir verdad después de despertar en la enfermería lo sentía casi borroso y las voces lejanas. Lo que si recordaba perfectamente fue después de que Zane hizo su aparición y que corre casi a patadas a Jesse. Jaden se endereza con cuidado quedándose sentado por un momento, dirige su vista hasta la ventana cuyas cortinas aun se encontraban cubriendo la luz del sol, se incorpora quitando la sabana de su espalda y dejándola caer al piso, se acerca abriéndola lentamente pero al momento en que los rayos de sol tocan sus ojos este se toma la cabeza con fuerza y cae quedando de rodillas frente a la ventana.

+ ¿Qué me sucede?

Sentía una horrible punzada en la cabeza que sentía se hacia cada vez mas fuerte al igual que un zumbido que parecía salía de las paredes. Los llamados de Atticus atreves de la puerta ya se escuchaban lejanas entonces Jaden escucha y siente como las cortinas se volvían a recorrer quedando nuevamente cerradas impidiendo la luz. El castaño se siente aliviado. La sensación punzante en su cabeza y el zumbido torturando sus oídos se habían ido por completo, ahora la única sensación que sentía era la de alguien a su lado. Abre lentamente los ojos y efectivamente alguien estaba de pie a su lado pero sus ojos se estaban acostumbrando de nueva cuenta a la oscuridad así era de esperarse que no lograra ver bien de quien se trataba, pero confiado de que se trataba de uno de sus amigos se pone de pie.

+ Gracias, no se que me paso, en el momento en que la abrí sentí un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y-

Abre los ojos al ver que no se trataba de ninguno de sus amigos, si no que se trataba de… ¿él mismo? Con miedo, Jaden retrocede unos pasos al ver la figura de ese ser idéntico a él darse la vuelta, no sabia ni como ni cuando había entrado a su cuarto pero se detiene al escuchar su voz. Era exactamente igual a la suya solo que un poco más grave, posiblemente por el tono serio que uso.

+ Finalmente me vez – estaba viendo directamente a sus ojos a lo que Jaden sintió que su cuerpo se paraliza – con esto ya no podrás negar mi existencia

+ ¿Quien eres tu? – Dice poniéndose a la defensiva – ¿como entraste mi cuarto?

El extraño se le queda viendo a Jaden y se acerca a él.

+ No tengo mucho tiempo – le comienza a hablar en el mismo tono serio – Escucha atentamente, no quiero repetírtelo – se detiene a un par de pasos del castaño – no importa lo que pase, no permitas que te separen de Johan, él es la clave para que puedas recuperar tus recuerdos de hace 12 años

+ ¿Johan, quien es Johan? – el nombre se le hacia familiar, pero no recordaba que alguien cercano a él usara ese nombre

+ Su verdadero nombre en Johan, como el tuyo es Judai

+ J… J-Judai? – Aquel nombre, ahora lo recordaba, eran los nombre que escuchaba en sus sueños, el de ambos niños – entonces esos sueños son…

+ Son recuerdos – completa la frase el extraño castaño

+ ¿Pero porque los tengo? – pregunta asustado, no lo conocía pero sabia que el tenia las respuestas que buscaba – hacia tiempo que no tenia esos sueños que hasta pensé que no volverían… entonces ¿por que?

+ Regresaron porque lo conociste y él quiere que recuerdes

+ ¿Él? ¿Te refieres a Johan?

El lugar parecía estarse oscureciendo más y más, Jaden de pronto escucho voces a lo lejos llamándole desesperadamente. Así que intenta ignorarlas, aun tenía muchas preguntas.

+ ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

Guarda silencio, el tiempo se le estaba acabando al igual que las fuerzas, si paraba ahorra tal vez lograría hablar con el en otro momento si no… no podría hacerlo hasta dentro de otro año ya que ocuparía fuerzas, eso si aun no lograba recuperar mas fragmentos de su memoria.

+ Mi nombre es Haou, tú me lo diste antes de que yo existiera

+ Haou

Se repite el nombre varias veces, quería recordar en donde lo había escuchado, fue cuando miles de imágenes le golpearon de repente, escenas de los primeros recuerdos que había tenido después de un año. Recuerda el cuarto oscuro, la noche lluviosa, el sonido de los relámpagos haciendo eco en su cabeza, cuerpos inertes en el suelo, las paredes manchadas con rojo y por ultimo la imagen de él clavándole un cuchillo en el estomago a otro chico de su edad.

_+ "Felicidades, me has despertado"_

Esas palabras hacen eco en su cabeza, siente un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo por completo y siente que sudaba frio. La voz que escuchaba en su cabeza, su mirada fría y esos ojos dorados. Jaden abre los ojos de repente.

+ Un momento, tú eres…

+ ¿Jaden?… Jaden ¡Jaden!

Esa voz llamándolo la sentía acercarse cada vez más hasta que comenzó a ver la imagen del otro chico aunque ya algo borroso. Cierra los ojos ya que sentía la voz lastimándole los oídos y hacia que la cabeza le diera vueltas, abre los ojos de repente para encontrarse de nuevo en su habitación. Estaba en el suelo y un lado de el se encontraba Atticus y Alexis, ambos llamándole preocupados. Cuando el los voltea a ver ambos le sonríen aliviados de que se encontrara bien.

+ ¿Que sucedió? – les pregunta al tiempo en que se enderezaba quedando sentado en el piso

+ Dímelo tu, cuando entramos ya te encontrabas ahí en el suelo – le responde Atticus

+ ¿Qué te paso? Nos tenias muy preocupados

+ Lo siento, lo único que hice fue correr las cortinas… un momento ¿como entraron? Recuerdo que cerré la puerta

Atticus fue el único que comenzó a actuar sospechoso y a sudar frio, en cambio Alexis lo único que hizo fue mirar frio a su hermano mientras en castaño menor hablaba

+ Si Atticus, dile como entramos – la rubia se cruza de brazos y sonríe maliciosamente

+ ¿No la cerraste bien?

+ El tiro tu puerta – le delata y hace que este la silenciara con un simple ´shhh´

+ ¡Atticus! – Le llama molesto Jaden – me debes una puerta

+ También un pay de queso – vuelve a hablar la chica

+ No me ayudes Lex – Atticus luce un poco molesto ante lo que su hermana le hacia, nunca creyó que llegaría el di en que su hermana le haría algo tan bajo como delatarlo ante Jaden

+ ¿QUE? Te comiste mi pay especial

Atticus mira hacia todas direcciones luego mira hacia su brazo en donde llevaba su reloj pero sin levantarse la manga

+ Mira que tarde es – se pone de pie y sale con prisa de la habitación del Slifer – Lex, toma tus cosas ya nos vamos

+ Pero si te toca quedarte con Jaden, lo olvidaste

+ ¡Devuélveme mi PAY!

Seguía insistiéndole a Atticus quien se hacia el que no oía. Pero pesar de que Jaden ya comenzaba a actuar nuevamente como el mismo, ambos hermanos sabían que tarde o temprano Jaden volvería a seguir insistiendo sobre querer ver a Jesse. Así que ellos tendrían que intentar evadir lo mas posible el tema y luego ir con Zane a pedir explicaciones.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en los dormitorios Obelisk.

Jesse se encontraba en su escritorio haciendo los deberes que tendría que entregar en los días siguientes. Axel no se lo había pedido, él solo se había ido a encerrarse en su habitación entre sus libros, lo que le pareció extraño a sus otros dos compañeros, bueno, a Jim le pareció DEACIADO extraño, Axel solo llego a la conclusión de que Jesse estaba madurando. Teoría que Jim no creyó posible, pero decidió dejar a Jesse en sus cosas.

El Obelisk sí se encontraba estudiando pero solo para tratar de mantener su mente ocupada y no seguir pensando en lo que Zane le había dicho en días anteriores.

**Flashback**

Al salir ambos de la enfermería, Zane se gira hacia el peli azul con su mirada seria.

+ Dame una buena razón por la que no deba romperte la cara en este preciso momento – le habla con una voz fría que haría temblar a cualquier ser vivo, pero Jesse le mira sin ninguna expresión reflejada en su rostro

+ Se que fue un error haberlo llevado conmigo, se que dijiste que esperáramos tu regreso pero… él pidió ayuda y-

+ Ahora esta muerto – termina de decir por lo que Jesse guarda silencio ante lo dicho por el mayor - ¿Por qué regresaste?

+… vine por Jaden – le responde sin chistar, tan seguro como su primera respuesta

+ ¿Y si el no quiere? – Vuelve a preguntar violentamente – te recuerdo que Jaden no recuerda nada de ese entonces, ni siquiera tiene idea de lo que una vez hizo

+ Lo se, es por eso que yo… - Jesse comienza a buscar las palabras exactas para hacerle entender pero Zane vuelve a hablar diciendo algo que lo deja helado

+ Jaden tiene novio y es feliz a su lado – dice tranquilamente y suavizando un poco su tono – finalmente tiene una vida, no quiero que le quites eso regresándole esos días oscuros que paso en ese lugar

+ ¿Te refieres a Chazz? – Pregunta con su rostro mirando hacia el piso – ya lo suponía, por la forma en la que hablaba de él, pero Chazz no-

+ Ya lo se, y eso no es asunto tuyo – vuelve a elevar un poco su voz mostrando su enojo – pero se que tendrá mas futuro con él que contigo

+ ¡NO ME INTERESA LO QUE PIENSES!

Furioso sin poder controlar mas su furia levanta su puño y gira su cuerpo hacia un lado logrando golpear con demasiada fuerza la pared que se encontraba cerca de el. Al principio no lo sintió pero al dejar de sentir su mano entumecida fue que sintió algo líquido recorrer una parte de su mano y un dolor punzante en sus nudillos, y aun sin abrir los ojos separa su mano de la pared y se la sostiene con la otra. No sabia que le había poseído como para haber sacado tanta ir ¿acaso eso era solo una parte de la oscuridad que llevaba consigo por dentro?

Fue por eso mismo que al ver a Jaden ahí de pie frente a el que no pudo poner otra expresión mas que de miedo, no sabría que sucedería si llegase enojarse cerca de él, no quería dañarlo y las palabras de Zane un invadían su mente. Jaden tiene novio y es feliz con a su lado. No desea recuperar la memoria y aun aunque la recuperara ¿Qué ganaría además de mas años de sufrimiento?

Si que al escuchar que Zane les prohibió volver a ver no objeto nada. Pensó por un momento que eso seria lo mejor.

**End**** Flashback**

Deja de notar y de hacer lo que hacia, se pone de pie quedándose quieto por un momento y después se acerca hacia la ventana para ver las estrellas.

+ ¿Tiene razón? ¿Seria mejor si no recordara? – Levanta su mano hasta dejarla sobre el vidrio – No, le hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla – cierra su puño y cierra los ojos – espera solo un poco mas, Ju-chan

**To be ****continued****…**

**Next Chapter – Dance Night Chronicle**

Notas de Autor:

Todo el capi lo hice a las carreras así que perdonen mis faltas de ortografía, quería terminar este capi antes del 2010 xd

Leí sus reviews y perdonen también por los errores del anterior capi, al igual que este también lo escribí en las noches así que se imaginaran que no me encontraba en mis cinco sentidos.

Me alegra que les guste el fic y prepárense porque en el siguiente capi habrá Spiritshipping al extremo, lo que escribiré es la razón por la que hice este fic, de echo iba a ser un one-shot pero ideas llegaron a mi mente y… ya se saben el resto.

Nos leemos en el siguiente año.

Por cierto, cuando dije Spiritshipping al extremo no me refería a lime ya que pienso aun es muy pronto y siento que el fic va por buen camino como para ponerle lime tan pronto así que no se ilusionen, además casi todo el fic esta inspirado por hechos verídicos que han sucedido en mi vida o en la vida de algunos de mis amigos y que con su autorización los plasme en la historia. Todo lo convine solo que, obvio, agregue/cambie muchas cosas por que ellos me lo pidieron.

Sin más que agregar me despido y nos vemos en el próximo año.

¡¡¡¡Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo a todos!!!!


End file.
